The Appmon Characters read
by YaioFanGirl8228
Summary: The Appmon characters find a mysterious book in the book shop and decide to read it to find out what it is about.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a request from my friend __**Haru Shinkai**__. Everything that is going to be in __**Bold**__ is going to be from her story 'Breathless'. I hope that you like it. Thanks to __**Haru Shinkai**__ for betareading it._

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Mysterious book, that came from the future?**

Haru and all of his friends and appmon buddies, where at the Secret base in the book shop.

It had already passed two years since the defeat of Leviathan and the sacrifice of Yuujin and everyone was talking about what they have been doing since that.

Eri was working hard on her idol career, Astra was working hard on his Apptube and on his studies to be the successor of the Tea Ceremony business, Rei and Hajime finally being able to live a normal live and Haru was studying to bring Yuujin back.

When suddenly they heard a loud crash and they all rushed to where the crash came from and found all the appmon standing near a destroyed door.

"What happen?" Haru asked looking at the appmon.

"Well you see Haru." Gatchmon began "We were doing a little friendly battle, when Dokamon tripped and crashed into the door breaking it." He finished.

"Are you alright Doka-chan?" Eri asked.

"Yes." Dokamon answered.

"That's good." Eri said. "But, what's inside this room Ai-chan?" She asked looking at Ai.

"I don't know Eri-san. Almost all this doors are locked, so I have no idea what's inside them." Ai answered.

"Then let's take a look." Astra said as he entered the room.

When they got inside, they only found a table with a book on the top of it and they decided to take it with them, to see what it was about.

"What's the name of the book Tora?" Eri asked.

"It's called Breathless." Astra answered.

"That's a unique title." Ai said. "Who wrote it?"

"The name it's practically missing. The only letters that are here are H and S." Astra said.

"What should we do?" Ai inquired.

"Let's read it." Astra said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Tora, it could be dangerous." Eri said.

"It will be fine." Astra said. "Okay then, I will start."

**1 Incomplete**

**Words had always been something rather complicated because they meant different things to different people and impacted them in different ways. Sitting in his bedroom as the sun's rays lit his room, Haru Shinkai worked on writing his Valentine's note to the one person he had grown to see beyond level of friendship. He wanted to bring a smile to this special person's face, not just today but since when he had been a young child. Chewing on the bottom of his pen, he crossed out what he had written and began writing again, expression furrowed in thought because something still didn't sound right. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and whilst he had never really received a Valentine before, this time, he wanted to give someone else a Valentine. Gatchmon was the only one who knew whom this person was and had encouraged him to go for it. Being a bit more confident now than he had been as a child, he had decided to start writing something. That, however, was a lot easier said than done. There were many times he had written something but then something about it didn't sound right and he had cut a line through it, beginning to write something else entirely. **

**"Haru," Gatchmon's voice broke into his thoughts. "Don't you think you're overthinking this?"**

"Hey this story is about Haru." Astra said shocked.

"That can't be possible." Haru said also shocked.

"It can't be another Haru Shinkai since they also mention Gatchmon." Astra said. "Hey do you think that this book is from the future?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't think that's plausible." Rei said seriously.

"After everything we have been through, it wouldn't surprise me if this book came from the future." Astra replied. "Now let's continue, because I want to know who is the person that Haru as a crush on."

**Haru didn't reply right away, staring at what he had written so far. Heart thudding wildly in his chest, his mouth grew dry as he imagined Rei's response in the back of his mind as he read what he had written. He could picture in the back of his mind, his friend's expression becoming closed off and him putting the note down, quietly pulling away and leaving, clutching his jacket a little too tighter around himself. No, maybe that wouldn't happen. Rei trusted him after all, he knew he would never do anything that would make the other uncomfortable.**

"Will you look at that?" Astra said. "Looks like, that person is Rei." He added, making the two boys blush.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Hey you two are blushing, don't tell me that you two have feelings for each other?" Astra asked teasing both boys, making them blush even more.

"Tora, stop that and continue." Eri said.

"Ok, I will." Astra said.

_**With trembling fingers, Haru held out a box of chocolates to Rei, a note attached at the top. He waited for the other to finish reading, glancing around anxiously. He knew Hajime-kun had been trying to help by leaving the two of them alone but right now, he couldn't help but wish that Yuujin or Ai-chan could be nearby.**_

_**"Haru," Rei's voice cut through his thoughts and Haru looked up, heart pounding wildly in his chest so rapidly that it felt it would come out. Rei handed the box of chocolates back to him before walking over, grasping Hajime's. Their eyes met across the room one last time and Rei shook his head, causing Haru's heart to sink. He made to move towards Rei but before he could, the other had turned his back on him, walking out of the bookshop.**_

"I wouldn't blame Haru for think like that." Astra said. "Rei can be really cold sometimes."

"Astra-kun, don't say something like that." Haru said. "You know that Rei-kun as trouble socializing and trusting people." He finished defending his friend.

"I know." Astra said and then continued.

**"No," Haru said, shaking his head a little too quickly. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want it to even be a possibility. "I don't think I can do this, Gatchmon. I'm not sure what I was thinking but I can't do this. I can't let Rei-kun read this letter no matter how many times I rewrite it." He tore the letter and threw it in the trash. Maybe he was overthinking it but what was wrong with that? Rei…Rei was a very precious friend to him and that was more special than any other relationship that may or may not from between the two of them. Taking the risk might lead to a positive outcome but at the same time, what if it didn't? Would Rei pull away and decide that he didn't want to be friends anymore? Would he feel too awkward to even look him in the eye and walk out as he had in the scenario that played out in his mind? Haru didn't know, maybe neither of these things would happen but it wasn't worth taking the risk. At least – if they were friends, he could remain by Rei's side as his good friend and make sure he didn't end up falling back into the darkness that had surrounded him back then. If Rei pushed him away, he wouldn't be able to do that. _'No matter what else happens, I'm never letting Rei walk away from me and all of us. I'm not letting him end up alone again.'_**

"I can see Haru-kun think like that." Ai said. "He is the kind of person that cares a lot for his friends and would do anything to help them."

"I agree." Hajime said. "Don't you too, Oniichan?" He asked looking at his brother.

Rei nodded but didn't say anything.

**"Haru, how do you know he'll say no or not return your feelings?" Gatchmon cut in. "You told Rei he wouldn't know until he tried back then. Shouldn't you try at least?"**

**"Maybe he won't say no," Haru admitted, fists clenching as he stared at al wall. "But is it worth risking our friendship on a maybe, Gatchmon? Whether I tell Rei-kun my feelings or not, they won't change. But telling him might change our friendship…it might make him pull away and go back to being alone. I guess…I'm scared of…" Remembering Rei's shocked face back then when he had chosen to help him without expecting anything in return still made his heart clench.**

**Gatchmon's expression softened at that and Haru could tell the other was watching him closely because he could feel his gaze on him, despite not looking at him directly. "Haru…"**

"I remember when Haru said that to Rei." Eri said. "I think that it is a really good advice."

"Yes it is. But I understand how Haru is feeling in this story." Ai said. "It's normal to feel scared when trying to confess to the person that you like since you don't know how they will react and you're afraid of losing their friendship."

"Yes, your right." Astra said and then continued reading.

**Haru tilted his head to look at his Buddy, lips curving into a small smile, knowing his Buddy was just worried about him. "Maybe I'm being stupid but I don't want to lose Rei-kun as my friend, no matter what."**

**Gatchmon shook his head, jumping on Haru's shoulder and hugging him. "That's not stupid at all. You're just worried about losing your friend, it's natural. I'd beat Rei up if he stopped being your friend over something like that thought!"**

"That's violent." Musimon said. "Gatchmon, would you really do that?" He asked looking at Gatchmon.

"Of course I would." Gatchmon said. "If Rei ever dared to hurt Haru in that way or any other way for that matter, I would really make him pay."

"Gatchmon, please calm down. There's no need for violence." Haru said.

"I was just answering Musimon's question." Gatchmon replied, trying to defend himself.

"Ok, let's finish this chapter that it's almost over." Eri said.

**Haru chuckled a bit and shook his head, hugging Gatchmon back, holding him closer for a few moments as he looked at his torn up letter in the bin. The feelings that he had expressed on that little piece of parchment were best to remain hidden, deep in a place where no else but Gatchmon could know the depth of how far his feelings went for his dear friend**_**.**** 'I'm okay with just remaining as Rei-kun's friend as long as I can continue to be there for him.'**_

"That was actually a really good chapter." Astra said. "This author captured really well the personalities of both Haru and Gatchmon."

"I agree." Eri said. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I really want to know what is going to happen in the next chapter."

Everyone except Rei nodded, because he still thought that this wasn't a very good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter two. Once again everything that is in _**_Bold_**_ belongs to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless', hope that you enjoy. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru__ Shinkai_**_ for betareading the chapter for me and giving me a suggestion to improve my chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Is Valentine's Day really superficial?**

After a little bit of time had passed, Haru and the others decided to read the second chapter of the story, to find out what would happen next.

"Alright, who wants to be the one to read chapter 2?" Astra asked as he looked at everyone.

"I will be the one." Eri said.

"Okay then, here you go Eri." Astra said as he handed the book to Eri.

"Alright then, I will start now." Eri commented and then started reading.

**2\. Of Valentines and Best Friends.**

**It was another long day at work but since it was a day off tomorrow for Valentine's Day, Rei Katsura didn't mind a few extra hours. He could never understand what the hype was about this holiday but he supposed it was because he didn't think to give each other roses and chocolates equated to falling in love with them. _That or I'm too much of a cynic._ He knew Ai was hosting a Valentine's Day party tomorrow and Haru had been insistent that he came so he had agreed. Or maybe it was just harder to say no to Haru mainly because he knew if he did, Haru wouldn't push.**

"Looks like, the chapter is now in Rei-kun's POV." Ai said.

"It seems like it." Eri said.

"Of course Rei wouldn't understand Valentine's Day." Astra began. "I mean, with the kind of personality that he has." He finished.

"Astra-kun, please don't start again with that topic." Haru requested.

"Ok, ok. I will stop it." Astra quickly said.

"I hope so." Haru said. "Eri-san, please continue." He asked looking at her.

Eri nodded and the continued.

**"Quite a rush in here isn't it, Katsura-kun?" His female colleague Hibiki Akioto says putting the plates in the dishwasher, her chestnut brown hair tied back into a ponytail as she put gloves onto her hands to continue working.**

**"The restaurant is closed tomorrow," Rei replied, without even looking her way. "It's bound to be a rush since people want to have their Valentine's dates today or the day after."**

"I never would imagine that Rei would work at a restaurant." Eri said. "I always thought that he would work with computers or something related to electronics."

"Me too." Astra said agreeing with Eri. "He doesn't look like the kind of guy that would work at that kind of place."

"It's just to show, that you really never know a person completely." Haru said.

"Haru-kun is right." Ai said.

"I guess your both right." Eri and Astra said at the same time and then Eri continued.

**Hibiki sighed a little. "Yeah, no kidding, all those lucky couples having someone to spend their day with."**

**Lucky wasn't the word Rei would use but he didn't argue. It just seemed so artificial for couples to come out on dates, give each other roses and chocolates then part ways after the day was over. There seemed to be no closer connection from what he could see nothing beyond the surface, just meaningless dates above the surface and then nothing._ Or maybe I would just want something deeper for myself if I ever considered that kind of thing._ Not that he would ever considered it. Not after everything that had occurred back then. Things not even all his friends knew about. No one other than Haru knew about the darkest parts of his life, the one secret that he sometimes tried to hide even from himself because it still sent chills down his spine whenever he thought about it.**

"I have to agree with Rei on this." Eri said. "There are many couples that after Valentine's Day look like they don't care about each other that much anymore. If I had a relationship, I would also like it to be a serious one."

"But Rei if you do have someone that you love, don't hesitate." Astra said. "You just need to follow your heart."

"That's right Rei-kun." Haru said. "It's like I already told you, we don't censure you for anything in the past."

Rei didn't say anything but nodded in agreement.

**"So do you have a Valentine?" Hibiki asked, breaking the silence between them as she peered at him, her ocean blue eyes looking at him curiously, reminding him of another pair of blue eyes. Her eyes were the same color as Haru's, holding the same innocent curiosity as she waited for his answer.**

"Looks like someone, also likes Rei." Astra said. "Hey Rei if you end up meeting this girl why don't you ask her on a date?" He asked in teasing tone.

Before Rei could answer Haru intervened.

"Will you just shut up Astra-kun!" Haru said a little angry.

Everyone including Haru looked shocked at how he had just reacted.

"Haru calm down, I was just kidding." Astra said.

"I'm so sorry, that was so uncharacteristic of me." Haru said apologizing, feeling embarrassed by the way he just acted.

Then Astra thought of something.

"Hey, Haru…" Astra began. "Don't tell me that you're jealous?" He asked teasing Haru.

"W-what? N-no, I just, I just…" Haru said. But couldn't find any words to finish his sentence.

After hearing that and seeing Haru's reaction to Astra's question, all that Rei did was blush and retreat into his hoodie, with the thought that Haru was jealous about the fact that another person could have romantic feelings for him.

"Anyway…" Eri said. "Rei, do you really think that Haru has really innocent eyes?" She asked looking at him.

But the only thing that Rei did was blush and look away.

"It's true!" Hajime began saying. "One time, Oniichan told both me and Hackmon, that he thought that Haru-san had innocent eyes and not just that, he also said that he had a really innocent face." He finished teasing his brother and making both Haru and Rei blush.

"Hajime…" Rei said looking at his little brother, feeling even more embarrassed.

"What? I'm just telling the true." Hajime said innocently.

"Ok then, let's continue." Eri said.

**"No," he said shrugging a little. "Nor do I have any interest for one."**

**"Oh," Hibiki's voice seemed to falter at this and her eyes averted to the ground. "I was just hoping if you didn't have anyone to spend Valentine's day with, we could do something together."**

**Rei blinked, not sure if she was asking him out on a date or not. He wasn't good at picking up this kind of stuff nor was he all that good at responding to it. "I said I didn't have interest for a Valentine. I have plenty of people to spend Valentine's day with." That was true. With Haru, Ai, Yuujin, Astra, Eri and of course Hajime, it was impossible to be bored or lonely. In fact Astra and Eri being in the same room made him want to sometimes escape and just get away because they were so darned loud about everything.**

"Hey, we aren't that loud!" Eri and Astra said at the same time.

"Eri-san, Astra-kun, I'm sorry but I have to agree with this." Haru said. "Sometimes you two can get a little bit too loud."

"What? You also think that Haru?" Astra asked shocked and Haru nodded at the question.

"Very well…" Eri said also feeling a little bit shocked that Haru thought that way. "But of course that girl was asking Rei out and I thought that Haru was the dense one."

"Eri-san…" Haru said a little bit embarrassed.

"But it's good that Rei-kun finally found another person that he can trust besides Hajime-kun, Haru-kun and Hackmon." Ai said.

Everyone expect Rei nodded and Eri continued.

**"I see," Hibiki was smiling again which led to Rei feeling even more puzzled. "That's good then."**

**Rei watched her for a moment as she got back to work and wasn't really sure if he should say something more or just leave her be. She certainly didn't seem to be feeling as chatty as she had moments ago after all. He didn't have much time to think about it further though as another customer came and he got busy, beginning to serve them. He and Hibiki didn't talk much during the rest of the day unless it had to do with work itself so it was obvious something had definitely upset her. Should he apologise? Haru would probably tell him to clear things out since she was a colleague and one of the only ones he could actually trust not to make his head spin and have an intellectual conversation with. As he finished his shift, he noticed Hibiki getting ready to leave. Now was a good time as any right? He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Starting pleasant conversations was never his forte and the last thing he wanted to do was make things worse.**

**"There something you need to say?" Rei said, putting his hands in his pockets, shifting awkwardly, trying not to sound too curt or dismissive.**

"Talking really isn't really your best quality Rei." Eri said. "You really have problems to start a normal conversation."

Then she continued reading.

**Hibiki looked at him and the intensity in her ocean blue eyes startled him for a moment. There was silence for a good few seconds before she finally spoke up.**

**"I've always found your brutal honesty rather refreshing," Hibiki said not looking at him directly but staring over his shoulder instead. "You don't beat around the bush and always say what you really feel about a situation even if it's blunt. So I'm going, to be honest with you. I like you, Katsura-kun. You're smart, really efficient at what you do and if I'm honest, you're really handsome too. I was thinking maybe if you didn't have a date, I could ask you out and we could celebrate Valentine's Day together, maybe give each other roses and chocolates instead."**

**Rei stared at her for a moment, not even sure what to say to her right now. So she had been asking him out on a date? Why hadn't she just said that the first time she had asked that? He felt a bit of discomfort rising in his chest, expression closing off as he realized she had called him handsome and smart but what did she really know about him anyway? Knowing someone for only six months was not enough to develop genuine feelings for them, was it? He didn't know how to respond to thinks like this, no matter who it was.**

"I agree with what that Hibiki-chan said." Haru said. "Everything that she said about Rei-kun is true."

"Does that mean that you find Rei handsome, Haru?" Astra asked teasing him.

"Well you see…" Haru began saying as he blushed, but he didn't finished, because Ai decided to intervene so that her friend wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

"But I agree with Rei-kun, six months aren't enough to develop genuine feelings for someone." Ai said. "Even more if you don't know that person very well."

"I also agree with you." Eri said and continued reading.

**He opened his mouth to say something but this time, he really couldn't come up with anything so he closed it again, turning away from her slightly, finally saying "I have to go pick up my brother from school. I'll see you at work next time." He knew it was a horrible response and he knew he didn't really have to pick up Hajime. His little brother wasn't a child anymore after all but they usually hung out together after school before going home even if it was a little early today. He pulled his hoodie over his head, beginning to walk out of the restaurant.**

"That was a really cold way to reject her Rei." Eri said. "But I understand why you answered in that way, since you really do have problems socializing."

"It's nice to see that even though Hajime-kun is already older in this story, Rei-kun still care a lot about him." Haru said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it." Astra said.

**"Katsura-kun?" Hibiki called out before he could walk away completely and he stopped, although didn't turn around to look at her. "We're okay right?"**

**"We're colleagues, Akioto-san," Rei responded curtly. "It's better if you don't allow your personal feelings to get in the way of that." That was all he said, not giving her a change to respond as he headed towards Hajime's school, mind whirling slightly.**

"This was also a good chapter. I wish that we could read more, but it's getting late. So I think it's better if we read the next chapter tomorrow." Eri said.

"I agree." Haru said. "Then see you guys tomorrow."

After everyone said their goodbyes, they all left to go to their homes, thinking what was going to happen in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright here is chapter three. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in _**_Bold_**_ belongs to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading and giving some tips to improve my chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The dispute between love and friendship.**

The next day had finally arrived, and everyone was really excited to find out what was going to happen in the next chapter.

When they arrived at the Secret base, Hajime grabbed the book.

"I want to be the one to read the chapter this time." Hajime said.

"Ok then Hajime-kun, go ahead." Haru said.

**3\. Complicated Feelings**

**"Yuujin-kun, I've never seen you this nervous to go to Haru-kun's house as you are today," Ai Kashiki pointed out to her childhood friend and Yuujin jumped a bit when he realized they had been standing in front of Haru's house for the last five minutes. He didn't understand these feelings, nor did he understand why he was having them but he felt as if something had changed about his feelings for Haru. It was like when the two of them were in a room together, everyone else just faded into the background. He couldn't see anyone but Haru.**

**"Yeah I know," Yuujin said softly. "It's just…"**

**"Is something wrong?" Ai asked, face creasing over in slight concern.**

"I can't believe it!" Astra said shocked. "Yuujin is back!"

"Your right, Tora. It's a miracle." Eri said. "If this book really is from the future, it means that Yuujin will be able to come back soon."

"That's so good." Ai said with tears forming in her eyes. "Right, Haru-kun?"

"Yes." Haru said as tears also formed in his eyes.

"I'm so happy offu." Offmon said as he cried.

"There, there Offmon." Dokamon said comforting Offmon. "There's no need to cry." He said, but he also had tears in his eyes.

"Alright then, trying to get the sad feelings to go away." Astra said trying to cheer up the mood. "Looks like Yuujin likes Haru."

"Your right Astra-san." Hajime replied. "I will continue reading to find out what happens next."

**Yuujin shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Let's go. Haru's probably waiting for us anyway." There was no sense in worrying about it. Besides, he and Haru were close, he could talk with Haru about how he felt directly right? Especially with Valentine's Day coming up, it was almost like fate was beckoning him to give it a go and talk to his best friend about this.**

**Ai nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, of course." **

"Yuujin really is feeling a little bit too optimistic even thought I totally feel that," Astra said. "Even if, Haru likes Rei already. But of course he doesn't know that."

"Your right Tora." Eri said, her face falling a little. "If he finds out that Haru likes Rei, he will be heart broken."

Then they continued.

**Yuujin followed his female best friend inside but stayed quiet, other than greeting Haru's mother who let them into the bedroom. _How exactly am I supposed to bring it up thought? 'Hey Haru, I think I might have a crush on you' No, that sounds like I'm not even sure what my own feelings are and this crush right? I mean, I want to make Haru smile and make him happy. I want to be his most special person._**

"What Yuujin just said was so sweet." Ai said.

"Yes it is, but I understand the train of thought of Yuujin." Eri said. "Because if he confessed to Haru in that way, it would really sound as if he isn't sure about his feelings and that would probably confuse Haru." She finished and everyone nodded.

**"Yuujin?" Haru's voice snapped Yuujin out of his thoughts that were circulating in the back of his mind on how he should go about confessing and he looked to see that his best friend was looking at him, concern present on his face. "Yuujin? Are you okay? I've been calling to you for the past few seconds and you seem a little distracted." **

**Yuujin felt his cheeks heat up as he thought about what he was distracted about. He fidgeted a little, looking around, not really sure how to bring this up. "I'm fine, I just kind of wanted to talk to you about something, that's all." That sounded like a good enough start right? It was straight to the point.**

"You can really see that Yuujin-san is nervous." Hajime said. "He really doesn't know how to confess to Haru-san."

"Well it's normal after all." Eri stated. "It's really difficult to confess to your friend, since you don't know how they will react or if they feel the same for you."

"That's right." Haru finally said. He had been quiet for a little bit, because he still felt a little embarrassed and a little bit guilty for the fact that Yuujin liked him.

**"Oh?" Haru's voice changed from concerned to almost curious now. "About what?" He seemed to be trying to catch his best friend's but Yuujin still wouldn't meet Haru's eyes because this might be a lot easier for him to say if he wasn't looking his best friend in the eye, however his own gaze stopped on something in the trashcan. A ripped up Valentine's Day card in the bin and before he replied to Haru, he picked it up, piecing the broken pieces back together and he felt his heart sink as his eyes skimmed through the words.**

"Poor Yuujin-kun, he just found out that Haru-kun likes Rei-kun." Ai said. "I feel really sad for him."

"Me too" Eri said.

"I know that this isn't something to joke about, but…You can practically hear is heart break." Astra said. "But I gotta say, I never thought Yuujin would be the kind of person that would rummage through someone's garbage."

"Me either." Hajime said and continued reading.

**'_Rei-kun,_**

**_I've never really given anyone a Valentine's Day card before so I'm not really sure what to write in this but here goes. I like you. I really like you…I never said anything – _**

**The card was cut off from there. There was nothing else written but it was enough for Yuujin to get his answer before even talking to Haru about it.**

**"Um, I…" Haru's awkward voice brought Yuujin back to reality. "I was trying to make a Valentine's card but it wasn't any good…"**

"Well, Yuujin must be feeling really bad." Astra said. "I mean. It must hurt a lot to find out in that way that the person you like, likes another person."

"It must certainly hurt." Eri said. "But you can totally see the pain and the strife of his feelings that he is going through."

"That's right." Hajime began. "It must really be difficult for Yuujin-san." He finished with a sad face.

**Yuujin noticed how red Haru had gotten as he said that and his heart sunk even further. _Haru must really like Rei if he's this shy about giving him a card. He's my friend. I should encourage him to give it a go right? _ He shouldn't have expected anything else. He was okay just being Haru's best friend and that was that. _If I'm really okay with it, then why does it feel like someone's twisting a knife inside me? _ Being an android, he didn't bleed and hurt in the same way that humans did and could tolerate a lot more pain than the average human but right now, he could feel the knife twisting further in his heart that he had to avert his gaze firmly to the ground to keep Haru from seeing his eyes begin to water. God dangit, why couldn't he just be happy for his best friend?**

"Well, Yuujin must be feeling really bad." Astra said. "I mean. It must hurt a lot to find out in that way that the person you like, likes another person."

"It must certainly, must hurt." Eri said. "But you can totally see the pain and the strife of his feelings that he is going through."

"That's right." Hajime began. "It must really be difficult for Yuujin-san." He finished with a sad face.

**"Haru-kun, do you have feelings for Rei-kun?" Ai asked curiously. "You've never really mentioned anything like that and even Yuujin-kun looks surprised about it."**

**"I didn't want anyone to know," Haru admitted. "I mean, I don't mind you guys knowing but I don't really want Rei-kun to know about them so please keep it a secret?" His voice sounded rather meek. **

"If Haru-kun ever told me he liked someone and asked me to keep it a secret, I would do that." Ai said. "I would never want to lose Haru-kun's trust."

**"Are you worried he might reject you?" Yuujin asked, forcing his tone of voice to sound normal when he was finally sure his eyes were dry. This was his best friend. Haru deserved to be happy with whoever he liked and he would support him, even thought he could feel the hole inside his heart become bigger as he thought that maybe the other would never be interested in him like that.**

**"I mean, maybe," Haru said softly. "Actually probably, he won't feel the same way. I mean, Rei is really cool and smart and really handsome. I guess I just don't want our friendship to change if he doesn't feel the same way, you know? So please…don't tell him anything."**

"Yuujin really is going straight to the point, even if it hurts him." Astra said. "I'm totally feeling his courage of wanting Haru to be happy even if his not the one that makes him happy."

"Yes, Yuujin really is a good friend." Eri said.

"But, Haru-san, you shouldn't think like that." Hajime said. "Anyone would be really lucky to be in a relationship with you. Isn't that right Oniichan?"

Rei didn't say anything but nodded while looking the opposite way of Haru and Hajime feeling all flustered, for the fact that Haru called him handsome.

**Ai hugged Haru gently. "Haru-kun, we would never tell your secrets to anyone without your permission, you know that. Ne Yuujin-kun?" She gave him such a searching look that he was a little taken aback. Did Ai know what he felt for Haru or had she been able to work something out because he was acting so damn obvious?**

**"Yeah, of course," Yuujin replied instinctively but smiled at Haru. "If you don't want us to say anything, we won't." He reached out to touch Haru's shoulder, ignoring the intensity of Ai's gaze on him. "So are we still up for hanging out?"**

"Ai you really are very kind. You and Haru are really similar." Astra said. "Your both kind and you always support your friends no matter what."

"Of course I would support Haru-kun." Ai replied. "Because I know that he would do the same for me."

"I really like the fact that Yuujin's wondering if Ai-chan already knew that he likes Haru or if she just found out, because of the way his acting." Eri stated. "It really just shows that he thinks that his being too obvious with the way that he acts."

**Haru nodded, pulling both of them into a hug and Yuujin returned it, hugging both of his childhood friends close to him. A selfish part of him didn't want to let Haru go, wanted to keep him to himself where it would just be the two of them and tell his best friend his feelings anyway but the more conscious part of him pushed that back._ I'd rather die than hurt Haru anymore than I have. If Rei is what makes him happy, I won't be a barrier to his happiness. I want Haru to smile even if I can't be the one to make him smile. Maybe…maybe after all I've done, I'm not the one who deserves to make him smile anyway._**

"Yuujin-san really is a good best friend, even if there is a part of him that wants to keep Haru-san all to himself…" Hajime began. "He decides to listen to his rational side and let Haru-san be happy with the person that he likes, since he doesn't want to hurt him like he did before." He finished with a sad smile.

"Yeah, everything that Yuujin said is true Hajime. I know that this is supposed to be a sad chapter, because of how Yuujin is feeling, but I'm really glad that he is back." Astra said. "I just hope that it happens really soon, that he will be able to return to us." He finished.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Astra. Hoping that it would happen in the nearby future.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright here is chapter four. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in _**_Bold_**_ belongs to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading and giving me a suggestion to improve my chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 4- The bond between two brothers.**

Now, it was the time to read chapter four.

"Hajime-kun, can you please give me the book." Ai asked looking at Hajime. "I want to be the one to read the next chapter."

"Sure, Ai-san. Here you go." Hajime said giving the book to Ai.

"Thanks." Ai said, taking the book from Hajime. "Ok then, I will start now."

**4\. I'm with you**

**"Oniichan!" Hajime ran forward, hugging his brother around the waist happily. He loved each and every moment he spent with his big brother even though from the way Rei was standing, leaning against the railing with his hands in his pockets, it looked like he had been waiting for a little while.**

**Rei tousled his brother's hair, hugging him closer. "Hey there kiddo. You ok?"**

**Hajime nodded. "Of course. Oniichan, you're a bit earlier and you're fidgeting. Is something wrong?"**

"That was such a sweet and cute moment between Rei and Hajime." Eri said. "Just by this little moment you can totally see that Hajime really loves Rei."

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it." Astra said.

"Your right, Eri-san." Haru said. "But you can also see that Hajime-kun noticed that there appears to be something wrong with Rei-kun." He added.

"That's true." Astra said. "Let's hope that Rei ends up telling Hajime what's wrong and he doesn't be a totally emo about it." He finished making Rei glare at him because of that.

"Astra-kun…" Haru said as he shacked his head.

"What?" Astra asked.

"Never mind." Haru replied. "Ai-chan, please continue."

"Sure, Haru-kun." Ai answered and continued.

**Rei shook his head. "No, of course not. I just left work a bit early, that's all." He didn't really meet Hajime's eyes as he said that causing the younger boy to frown a bit.**

**"Oniichan," Hajime shifted a bit. "I know maybe I'm not old enough to understand everything you're going through but…you don't have to deal with everything alone anymore or hide things from me to protect me." He hugged his brother a little tighter. "Maybe I can't help but telling me might make you feel better right?" He doubted he could do much to help Rei anyway, since he was just a kid and probably more of an annoyance than a help, but he wanted to be able to do something for his precious big brother.**

"Hajime-kun…" Haru began. "You're not an annoyance to nobody, especially not to Rei-kun. Right Rei-kun?" He asked looking at Rei.

Rei didn't say anything, but nodded his head while stroking Hajime's hair.

"See." Haru said with a smile. "So you don't have to think like that. Okay?" He added.

"Okay, Haru-san." Hajime said with a smile.

"But you can see that Hajime is really mature." Eri commented.

"Well his older in this story." Ai said. "So it's normal, but of course age doesn't mean anything, Hajime-kun is already really mature now and his younger that all of us."

"That's true." Eri said. "His even more mature that Tora." She said mocking Astra.

"Hey! Looks who's talking." Astra said feeling really offended. "You're also really immature sometimes and let's not forget that alongside Rei you're the oldest of the group." He added.

"What did you just say?" Eri asked staring angrily at Astra.

"What you just heard." Astra replied staring the same way at Eri.

"It's better if I continue, right?" Ai asked, fearing that both of her friends would start fighting.

"Yes it is Ai-chan." Haru answered.

**Rei blinked, pulling away slightly as they began walking towards the car which was parked a couple of meters away. For the first couple of minutes as they walked, Hajime thought his brother still wouldn't tell him anything but as they reached the car, he spoke.**

**"I just had a little bit of an issue at work, that's all," Rei admitted and when his brother's eyes met his, Hajime could see the truth in them but he wasn't really sure what to say. He didn't want to push him into telling him what had happened so he just nodded, opening the door and sitting inside the car, waiting for Rei to join him. There was an odd silence in the car as Rei pulled out and Hajime bit his lip. Should he ask more? Was he being too nosey? He was curious though and now that he was older, he wanted to be Rei's friend too.**

"Is Rei finally going to tell Hajime what's wrong with him?" Astra asked.

"It's better if he does." Eri said. "If he doesn't want to tell us, at least he can tell his little brother."

"Eri-san, I know how you feel." Haru said. "But sometimes, we have problems that we can't even tell to our own family."

"Yeah you're right." Eri said.

"And Hajime-kun, you already are Rei-kun's friend." Haru said. "So once again please don't think like that."

"Haru-kun is right." Ai said.

Hajime didn't say anything, but nodded smiling.

**"What kind of problem?" Hajime asked finally. "Can I help?" He probably sounded a little too eager when he asked the last part. He couldn't help it though – wanting to help his brother, wanting to make him proud were his biggest aspirations. He wanted the day to become, the day when he became successful in his career, he wanted to see his brother standing there with a proud smile on his face, thinking all the sacrifices that he had made weren't completely worthless. He brought himself out of his little daydream to focus on his older brother to see if he could help him out somehow.**

"That's really sweet of you Hajime-kun." Ai said. "Wanting to make Rei-kun proud."

"Of course I want to make Oniichan proud of me." Hajime replied with a smile. "He does so much for me, that I want to repay him."

"I bet that one day, you will be able to achieve that goal." Haru said. "But I think that you already make him proud." He added with a smile.

**Rei actually gave his brother a fond smile, cheeks flushing slightly pink all of a sudden. "I don't think so but Akimoto-san wanted me to be her Valentine. Said she likes me and all. I've only been working there six months though, it's not nearly enough time to know someone, let alone like them, it's illogical." His tone took on a slight harsh edge as he said this but Hajime knew that the harshness wasn't directed at him so he focused on processing the words inside of his own head. He had met Akimoto-san a couple of times and she had been really nice, very friendly although he knew that wasn't enough to judge a person and his brother had been working with her for awhile.**

**Not that being friendly means anything though, given how 'kind' Uncle Fuzen and Aunt Tsukiko appeared to be when Oniichan had first gone to them for help. That said, saying that to his brother was probably not good idea right now. _I want to reassure him, not remind him of the people that had destroyed his childhood, his innocence and allowed him to be a child when he needed it._**

"Rei gets really embarrassed when he gets compliments." Astra said. "Especially when they come from Haru." He added teasing Rei.

That comment made Rei blush and avert his gaze from everybody so that they couldn't see his embarrassment.

"Anyway…" Eri said. "But like I said before, I agree with Rei, six months are not enough to know someone, let alone fall in love with them."

"I also agree with Hajime." Astra replied. "Being friendly is not everything. But I really want to know what Hajime is talking about their uncle and aunt."

"**Oniichan, I know you're not really interested in that stuff," Hajime began quietly. "But that doesn't necessarily mean other people view romance the same way you do, right? I mean, how long would you want to know a person before you even considered asking them out if you ever did?" He wasn't sure what he was saying would help but he knew his brother and he knew that logic was something that was comforting to him. He knew his brother didn't trust most people – he hadn't even told their friends, other than Haru-san about their past with Fuzen and Tsukiko. To be honest, Hajime had been surprised when he found that Haru knew but was also relieved that his brother felt comfortable enough to take that change.**

"I like what Hajime asked Rei." Eri said. "That's a really good question, which I would like to know the answer."

"Come on! Haru knows what Hajime is talking about." Astra said. "Haru can't you tell us?" He asked looking at Haru.

"I'm sorry, but no Astra-kun." Haru answered. "Unless Rei wants too."

"I'm totally not feeling it." Astra said. This made Rei feel uncomfortable, since Astra really wanted to know about his past.

Eri noticed that Rei was starting to get uncomfortable and decided to stop Astra.

"Tora, that's enough." Eri said. "When Rei feels comfortable enough to talk about his past he will so don't rush him."

"Okay, I won't." Astra said.

**Rei's expression faltered a little bit. "I don't know, Hajime. I feel like you can never know a person enough. But maybe it depends on trust. I mean, I've known Haru's friends for awhile too but I wouldn't say I know them well enough to ask them out on a date or something."**

**"And Haru-san?" Hajime prompted, realizing he had said Haru's friends but not mentioned anything about Haru himself which was interesting.**

**"I…I trust him enough," Rei admitted, despite the fact that his voice cracked. "I feel like I know him well enough and he's proven over and over that I can trust him so he's…he's different from most people."**

"Well thanks for thinking so highly about us." Astra said with a sarcastic one.

"I say the same." Eri said.

"But it looks like that Rei-kun maybe would consider asking Haru-kun on a date." Ai said making both boys blush. "That's so sweet."

"Yes it is." Eri said agreeing with Ai. "I could see them being a couple." She added, which made both boys blush even more.

**Hajime smiled softly, something inside him stirring. Despite being unsure of his own feelings and his views on the whole Hibiki issue, it felt as if his brother was certain about one thing, that for him to date anyone, trust was important. And the only person – besides him and besides Hackmon of course – that he could trust at all to even consider that sort of thing with was Haru. "He is, Akimoto-san asked you out because most people don't think this deeply about those matters Oniichan and well, Valentine's Day is a good time as any to confess to someone if you like them right? I think that's probably what Akimoto-san was thinking too. You don't need to worry that much about it, I promise Oniichan." He took his brother's hand. "I know it's a bit hard to believe but not everyone like that wants to hurt you, Oniichan even if it feels that way."**

"Well, looks like Hajime had the same train of thought." Astra said. "He also thinks that the first person that Rei would even consider to ask on a date would be Haru."

"And Hajime is right Rei." Eri said looking at Rei. "Not everyone on this world wants to hurt you."

Everyone expect Rei nodded in agreement.

**Rei squeezed his brother's hand back, not replying but he didn't need to. The way his expression had softened was all that Hajime needed to know in order to understand that his brother was feeling a little bit better than he had before and for now, the simple fact that he had been able to make his brother feel a little better was enough to make his heart swell a little. _I can be useful to Oniichan. _He felt like a little kid all over again but the fact that he could bring a little peace to his brother's heart made the whole day look a little bit brighter for him.**

"At the end this was a good chapter." Haru said. "I really like the bond between Rei-kun and Hajime-kun. You can totally see that they care a lot about each other." He finished.

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it." Astra said.

"Now we just need to find out what is going to happen in the next chapter." Ai said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright here is chapter five. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in _**_Bold_**_ belongs to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The conflict of wanting the happiness of two of your friends.**

After a while, they decided to read the next chapter.

"Haru-kun, do you want to read the next chapter?" Ai asked looking at her friend.

"Sure Ai-chan." Haru said taking the book from her and started reading.

**5\. You are not alone **

**Ai was putting the final decoration touches in place for today's party. Everyone had pitched in to help to make the party a success, Eri had helped her with the decorations, Astra had offered with his Dad to make tea for everybody and Rei had gotten his restaurant to do the catering for the party. Haru and Yuujin had been there for moral support and been around had they needed anything for last minute. Speaking of Haru and Yuujin, her thoughts drifted back to a conversation she had with Yuujin yesterday at the bookshop.**

"Now the chapter is in Ai-chan's POV." Eri said.

"Yeah." Astra said. "But it looks like Ai is still thinking about Haru and Yuujin."

"**_Yuujin-kun," Ai said softly. "You've been really quiet since Haru-kun went home. Did something happen?" She had a decent idea on what might have happened because she had seen how his expression had changed when he had found that ripped Valentine's Day card in the bin. She had seen the pain cross his expression as he read those words, the shadow of a broken heart clear on his face but she didn't want to assume. She wanted to hear it from her friend._**

**_Yuujin looked at her, before averting his gaze. "If I tell you, please don't tell Haru. I already feel so bad for hiding this from him but I'm not really sure how to tell him this, especially now."_**

**_Ai nodded, smiling a little. "I promise I won't tell Haru-kun anything you don't want me to, Yuujin-kun. Both of you are extremely important to me and I want you both to be happy." She knew her feeling about Yuujin was mostly likely correct the more he talked but she'd let him say it first._**

"That really is a thing from Ai-chan." Haru said. "She can understand that something is wrong with someone, just by looking at them."

"You're also like that Haru." Astra said. "You're really similar on that."

"Yes, you two are always worried about your friends, but don't like to assume nothing, you prefer to hear them first." Eri said. "And if we ask you to keep a secret you will. That's one of the things that I like about you two."

"Thanks Eri-san." Haru and Ai said and Haru continued reading.

"**_I…I have feelings for Haru," Yuujin admitted. "I mean, seeing him happy makes me so happy as well. I want to make him smile, I wanted to be his most special person but I guess he's already…" His voice cracked a little. "He's already given that place to Rei hasn't he?"_**

**_The sadness on Yuujin's face made her heart ache and Ai bit her lower lip, trying to figure out the best way to go about this because she didn't want to hurt Yuujin even worse but at the same time, she didn't want to give him any false hope, "Yuujin-kun you are special to Haru-kun. You're his best friend, you mean so much to him. Maybe he does have feelings for Rei-kun but that doesn't make you any less important in his life." She paused for a moment. "How do you feel about Rei-kun right now?"_**

"That's so sweet from Yuujin-kun." Ai said. "He wants Haru to be happy no matter what. Even if, he isn't the person that makes him happy."

"Yeah, but what you said is right Ai-chan." Eri said. "Yuujin already makes Haru happy and it doesn't matter if Haru loves someone else. Yuujin will always be important for Haru, right Haru?" She asked looking at Haru.

"Yes." Haru replied nodding.

"Now, I want to know what Yuujin thinks of Rei." Astra said. "So come on Haru, continue."

**_Yuujin blinked a bit. "I don't know. I mean, he's my friend of course, that hasn't changed and I respect how far he's come. I just wanted to be the one to make Haru smile. I've brought him so much pain that I just wanted to be the one to light his world up in joy. I-I don't know, maybe I don't even deserve to after all the things I've done-" He was cut off by Ai wrapping his arms around him and pulling him and pulling him into a hug._**

"Poor Yuujin, just because of what happen in the past, he thinks that he doesn't deserve to make Haru happy." Eri said. "Even if it wasn't his fault."

"Yes, the entire fault belongs to Leviathan." Astra said. "I'm totally not feeling it."

"**_Don't say that, Yuujin-kun-," Ai said firmly. "I know for a fact you already bring a smile to Haru-kun's face, I don't even need to ask him because he was so miserable when you weren't here, Yuujin-kun. I'm sorry you had to find out Haru-kun's feelings for Rei-kun like this but you know, for now, Haru-kun's feelings for Rei-kun are one-sided at best." She felt a little bad by giving him that hope but it wasn't exactly a lie. While Haru not confessing to Rei or Rei not feeling the same way didn't guarantee he would grow to have feelings for Yuujin, there was more of a change. Her heart sunk a little. 'I shouldn't think that way. Haru-kun would be so happy if Rei-kun felt the same way but Yuujin-kun' She felt a little bit torn because she wanted Haru to be happy with the person he liked so much but she also didn't want Yuujin to be heartbroken either, even though she understood both things couldn't happen at the same time._**

**_Yuujin shook his head. "If Rei makes Haru happy, I don't want that."_**

**_Ai smiled softly and she hugged Yuujin tighter, a little proud of how selfless he was. "Don't worry, Yuujin-kun. Everything will be alright." 'I really hope everything will turn out okay'_**

"Well at least Ai-san feels bad for giving much hope to Yuujin." Hajime said. "Even if Haru-san doesn't tell his feelings or Oniichan doesn't return them, it doesn't mean that Haru-san will like Yuujin-san in that way."

"Yeah, that's true." Astra stated. "But I also agree, that if Rei ended up not returning those feelings, there could be a small possibility that with time Haru could end up liking Yuujin in that way."

"Yes, but I understand Ai-chan wanting both Haru and Yuujin to be happy, but she is a little bit undecided on which of them she should support." Eri said. "Because she does want both of them to be happy, but she knows that if one them is happy the other one will probably not be happy." She finished and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I would never blame Yuujin for anything." Haru said. "I know that he is afraid of hurting me again, but I'm sure that will not happen."

**Ai hadn't known what more to say because this wasn't an easy situation no matter how it was looked at and she didn't want Haru and Yuujin to be awkward around one another. Not that she thought Haru would blame Yuujin or react in a bad way but she knew Yuujin still feared that he might hurt Haru again and wanted to avoid that at all costs.**

**"Ai-chan!" Eri Karan's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she blinked a small bit, seeing her female best friend be the first one to arrive. She climbed down the ladder after putting in the final decoration piece, moving over to greet her friend.**

"Hey, everyone as appeared already expect for me." Astra said. "I'm totally not feeling it."

"Don't worry Tora, you probably will appear in the next chapter." Eri said trying to reassure her friend.

"**Eri-san, you're the first one here," Ai said hugging her.**

**"Oh really?" Eri said, looking surprised as she looked around. "I mean, I expected Tora to be late since he lives the furthest away but I thought Haru and Yuujin would be with you at least."**

"I'm not always late." Astra said. "And Eri, you many times are also late."

"That's because of my idol job." Eri replied.

"And in my case it's because of my studies." Astra stated.

"Okay guys, there's no need to start fighting." Haru said and Eri and Astra stopped.

"**Haru-kun wanted to bring a few things to the party," Ai said with a giggle. "And Yuujin-kun and his friends decided to have a quick soccer game so Yuujin-kun will pick Haru-kun and bring him here. Rei-kun texted me and told me he was confirming everything was okay with the restaurant catering for us so he should be here soon too with Hajime-kun."**

**"Ah, that makes sense," Eri said. "Well, that's okay! Until then, we can have some girl time right?" She smiled and Ai returned it.**

**"Of course," Ai replied warmly. It was nice having another girl in the group. It made her feel like she had someone to talk to who she could talk to about girly stuff with, like what kind of clothes to wear to a party and if she should change her hairstyle to something more mature and stylish. She loved Haru-kun and Yuujin-kun with all their heart but this kind of conversation topic with them was genuinely awkward. She walked with Eri back to the lounge, motioning for her to sit down and her friend did so. "You haven't been in touch lately, Eri-san, is everything alright?"**

"That's true, there are many things that I can't talk about with Haru-kun." Ai said. "Sometimes it really is good to have a girl to girl talk."

"Yeah, that's true." Eri said agreeing with Ai.

"**Work has been really busy," Eri admitted sighing a little. "Being one of the Nine Gods now, we're always getting new offers and…" She trailed off and Ai noticed a slight hesitance on her friend's face causing her to frown. She knew idol work was really hard but she felt there was something more.**

**Ai took Eri's hand into her own. "Eri-san, are you alright? Did something happen?"**

"Eri, you're one of the Nine Gods in this story." Astra said. "I'm totally feeling it."

"I'm so happy." Haru said. "But it must be really tiring being one of the Nine Gods, since there must be a lot more work to do."

**Eri jumped a little bit at the touch and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine! It's just a little overwhelming, that's all sometimes but don't worry, it's not enough to bring me down. I'll give the long hours an explosive punch if they bother me too much right Doka-chan?"**

**Dokamon beamed. "Of course wasu! I won't let anyone ever hurt Eri-chan!"**

**Ai frowned a little more. Maybe she was reading too much into things but she could feel there was something more than the work being overwhelming although she didn't want to push Eri into telling her either. She squeezed her friend's hand again. "Eri-san, I won't push you but you know I'm always here for you right? You can tell me anything and I'm always listen."**

**Eri's eyes watered a little but she actually smiled, returning the pressure. "Thank you, Ai-chan."**

"That's right Eri-san." Haru began. "You can always count on us, you're not alone."

"Yeah, that's true." Astra said. "We will always be here for you." He added and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks a lot guys." Eri said. "You're the best friends a girl could ask for."


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright here is chapter six. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in _**_Bold_**_ belongs to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading and giving me a suggestion to improve my chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Having a stalker really is scary and dangerous.**

"Alright then, everyone expect Rei as read a chapter." Eri said. "So Rei, can you please read the next chapter?"

"No, thanks." Rei answered.

"Oh come on man, don't be a party pooper." Astra said. "I'm totally not feeling it."

Rei glared at Astra, because he was starting to get annoying about the fact that he wanted him to read. When he was about to reply to Astra a voice stopped him.

"Astra-kun, you can't force Rei-kun to read if he doesn't want too." Haru said.

"What? Haru don't be like that." Astra said. "You also want to hear Rei read right?" He asked.

"To be honest, yes I would love to hear Rei-kun read." Haru answered. "But if he doesn't want too, I will not force him. That's not the right thing to do."

"I also want to hear Oniichan read." Hajime said. "But I also don't want to force him."

"Fine..." Astra said. "I will not force him."

After hearing what Haru and Hajime said, Rei extended his arm to Haru. "Give me the book."

Haru looked at Rei's extended hand. "You really want to read Rei-kun?" Haru asked. "You don't have to if you don't want."

"I don't mind." Rei answered as he averted his gaze blushing a little.

"Okay then, here you go Rei-kun." Haru said smiling handing the book to Rei.

"Of course Rei would read if Haru and Hajime asked." Astra said. "He will do anything for the two of them." He added teasing Rei.

"I have to agree with you on that Tora." Eri said with a teasing tone.

Rei glared at the both of them, blushing even more. But didn't reply to any of their comments and started reading instead.

**6\. My Eyes on You**

**Haru had finished getting chocolates for everybody, putting them in a shopping bag even though it had gotten a little too heavy for him so he had split it into two bags. He found a nearby bench and decided to call Yuujin to see when his best friend would be ready to pick him up. He really should get a license but he didn't feel confident enough to do that. The hone gave a few rings and finally, his best friend answered.**

"Haru is really kind, wanting to give chocolates to all of us." Eri said.

"Yes, he has always been like this" Ai said.

"Well, looks like that both Rei and Yuujin can drive, but Haru doesn't." Astra said. "Haru, would you be afraid to get a license?" He asked.

"No, but I think that I would be a little nervous." Haru answered.

"**Hey Haru," Yuujin said. "Sorry I was in the middle of a game so it took me awhile to answer your phone."**

**"No, it's okay," Haru quickly replied to his friend, not wanting him to feel guilty for no good reason when he knew the other's games could get sometimes. "I'm done with shopping thought, so when do you think you'll be free?"**

**"We're halfway through the game," Yuujin admitted honestly. "I'll do my best to be quick though. I don't want to make you wait too long, after all."**

"It's good to see that Yuujin-kun still likes to play soccer." Ai said. "It means that he wasn't change a lot from his old self."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"**Okay, Yuujin, no its fine I can wait," Haru assured his best friend gently. He felt an odd sort of movement and looked around but didn't see anybody. Goosebumps appeared on his arm and he could feel the hairs on his end stand up. He was sure he had felt something – someone but he wasn't sure who it could be. Suddenly, waiting for Yuujin made him feel slightly on edge. _Am I being paranoid? _He could feel something for sure. "But can you please try and come soon?" He tried not to sound as meek as he felt right now because this place wasn't all that crowded.**

**"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can," Yuujin promised.**

**"Okay," Haru said. "Thank you." He hung up the phone, rubbing his arms, looking around. "Who's there?"**

**"Haru?" Gatchmon said floating up to him in CHIP-form. "Is something wrong?" He was watching his Buddy in concern, having seen his normal happy-go-lucky expression change to one of fear.**

**Haru clenched a fist. "Gatchmon, I think someone's here. I feel like someone's watching me." He raised his voice slightly again. "I know you're there."**

"Looks like someone is spying on Haru." Astra said. "Do you think it could be Knight?"

"I don't know Tora." Eri said. "But let's hope, that's not him. I don't know if I can trust him being near Haru."

"Then let's continue reading to find out who it is." Hajime said.

"**You're quite perceptive, you know," A boy's voice rung out as a sea-blue haired boy stepped out, piercing brown eyes staring at him. "Then again, I always knew I had good taste." He licked his lips.**

**"Who are you?" Haru asked. "Have you been following me?"**

**"My name's Akuma," The boy replied simply. "Akuma Hagiwara. And what will you say if I say I have?" His gaze stopped at Haru's face, slowly moving down his body causing Haru to shiver again, taking another step back.**

**"I think stalking is illegal you know," Haru managed to say, surprised he could even talk without stuttering but he had a bad feeling about this person. He didn't know what to do or how long it would take for Yuujin to get there. He wanted to just back away and run but his legs felt frozen.**

**"Haru, Appliarise me!" Gatchmon said furiously, buzzing around him like an angry bumblebee. "I'll teach this freak a lesson for scaring you!"**

"Okay, that guy is starting to creep me a little bit." Eri said.

"I hope that he doesn't do anything bad to Haru-kun." Ai said.

"If that guy dares to touch Haru in any kind of way, I swear I will make him pay." Gatchmon said starting to feel furious.

**Haru couldn't even bring himself to shake his head at Gatchmon, watching Akuma closely. If the other even tried to lay a finger on him, he needed to get out of there but he felt as if he couldn't move an inch. Like Akuma had done something to root him to the spot.**

**"Not if you know I'm following you," Akuma said, gaze moving even further down Haru's waist.**

**Haru suppressed a shiver. "It's still illegal if it makes me uncomfortable." Akuma chuckled. "Your eyes look so beautiful when they're filled with fear."**

**Haru finally managed to stumble back a single step but just barely. What was wrong with him? This person was looking at him like he was a piece of meat and he had been following him and he couldn't even say anything in response to him or even give some sort of sign that would make the other back off. What if Akuma grabbed him due to his lack of resistance? He glared at the boy, trying to push down his obvious fear. "I'll scream if you come any closer." He looked around. He had asked Yuujin to try and be quick but he knew soccer games took awhile to wrap up but he didn't know if he had awhile with how hungrily Akuma was staring at him. Maybe he should call Rei? No, this would trigger him way too much, especially if Akuma went further than words, a thought which made him tremble slightly. He didn't want to hurt Rei from this but he knew that his friend would rather him call for help then be abused or hurt by this creep.**

"Come on Haru, just call any of us." Astra said. "If Yuujin didn't have a soccer game, he would already be there to save Haru."

"But Astra-kun, it's not Yuujin-kun's fault." Ai said.

"Yeah you're right, sorry." Astra said apologizing.

_Please Haru, call me, get out of there. I don't want you to get hurt. _Rei thought starting to feel preoccupied for what could happen to his friend.

"**Relax," Akuma said waving a hand. "I don't need to come any closer to know how delicious you are. Why don't you do on a date with me beautiful? You look much more beautiful up close than you do from afar. That crush of yours would never even look twice at you after all. He can have anyone."**

**Haru stared at the other, stomach sinking down further and he felt as if he would be sick. Just how long had Akuma been watching him? "W-what are you talking about? What crush?" His legs finally gained some movement and he took a large step back. He wasn't even going to think about the flirting. His head was pounding enough without more to think about.**

**"I've been watching you for a long time, Haru-kun," Akuma said taking another step closer. "I know how you feel about Katsura Rei-kun. But he would never even consider you. What can you offer him? What can you give him? He's attractive, girls and guys would both flock over him. Charismatic as well, isn't he? Why would someone who can have anyone choose you?"**

**Haru shifted at that, another emotion mixing with the fear, knowing Akuma had a point about Rei. He was charismatic, he was cool and really intelligent. He had so many good qualities inside of him so there really wasn't much that he could give him in return. His heart tightened in his chest at that but he looked up. "That doesn't matter. I want to protect my own feelings for him and you're scaring me anyway. I wouldn't go on a date with someone who makes me genuinely afraid."**

"Of course I would look at him." Rei said, but then he blushed because he noticed that he had said that out loud and also because Haru had complimented him a lot.

"What did you just say Rei?" Astra asked. "Looks like someone likes Haru." He added teasing Rei.

This made Rei blush even more, but he didn't reply to Astra, averting his gaze. He noticed that Haru has starting to shiver a little bit. He started wondering if he should continue reading or not the chapter for Haru's safety.

"That bastard even knows about Haru's crush on Rei." Eri said. "How long has he been following Haru?" She asked. _But it's good to see that Rei would possibly look at Haru in a romantic way. _She thought feeling a little happy for that fact, even though she was really angry at Akuma.

"How dare he say that about Haru?" Gatchmon said furiously. "Anyone would be really lucky to be with Haru."

"That's right offu." Offmon agreed with Gatchmon, also feeling angry.

With all this rants, nobody expect Rei noticed that Haru was starting to get scared.

"Come one Rei continue." Astra said.

Rei really wonder if he should continue reading or not, maybe things wouldn't get worse. He hoped.

"**Does he know you have the most gorgeous smile while you're sleeping?" Akuma said stepping closer and Haru instinctively took a step back, breath hitching up in fear the closer the other got to him. "Or how much more sexy you would look if you wore something tighter, something that stuck out the shape of your body to other people? Your clothes don't do you justice, Haru-kun. Maybe you should remove them." There was an odd gleam in his eyes and Haru felt himself lose the ability to speak once more.**

"That guy is a total creep, I can't handle it." Eri said furiously. "If I ever see that guy, I'm going to give him an explosive punch that will make him fly out of this planet."

"How dares he talk about Haru like his some kind of object?" Astra asked. "I'm totally not feeling it."

"If I see that guy I will tear him up to tiny little pieces." Gatchmon said furiously. "You can bet on it."

"Me too, offu." Offmon said. "Please Yuujin get there quickly."

"Poor Haru-kun, he must be feeling terrorized." Ai said.

With every word Rei read, he was starting to get even angrier at Akuma than before. He looked at Haru and saw that he was even worse than before and decided on something.

Hajime noticed that his brother looked really serious and looked at what he was looking at and notice how Haru was.

"That's enough." Rei said and everyone looked at him. "I will not keep reading anymore."

"Why not?" Astra asked. "The chapter is probably almost over."

Rei glared at Astra but didn't answer.

"Astra-san, please stop that." Hajime said. "Don't you see how scared Haru-san is?"

After Hajime said that, everyone looked at Haru and noticed that he was curled up into a ball, was shivering and was really pale. He really was in a horrible state.

"Haru are you okay?" Gatchmon asked staring at his buddy with a really worried expression.

"Yes, Gatchmon." Haru replied, but everyone could see that it wasn't true.

"Rei-kun you can continue." Haru said and he noticed that Rei was staring at him with a worried and serious expression. "I'm fine really, don't worry about it." He said trying to reassure his friend.

"Haru you shouldn't force yourself." Eri said. "If you want we can stop."

"That's right man, don't force yourself." Astra said. "You always say that we shouldn't force ourselves, so you should follow your own advice."

"It's fine guys." Haru said. "I'm fine okay?"

Everyone sighed and Rei decided it would be better if he ended this quickly.

**This person had been watching him, stalking him even when he was sleeping and wanted to do worse to him. The threat of being raped or sexually assaulted was too big for him to wait on Yuujin anymore. Self-preservation kicked in and he backed away from there, running as fast as his legs would take him. He needed to get to somewhere he wouldn't be alone anymore, where Akuma wouldn't take the risk of following him. He pushed down his uncertainty about Rei because his apartment was the closest to where he was right now. He sped up because he didn't want Akuma to grab him, knowing he was probably following close behind.**

**Once he got to the apartment, he quickly rung the bell looking around a little anxiously. _Please Rei. Oh god please be home. _There was a good change that his friend had already left for the Valentine's Day party but he hoped not. The thought of what Akuma would do to him if Rei wasn't home sent chills down his spine. _Please be home, Rei._**

"It's good that Haru-kun got away from there." Ai said. "I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Yeah, I agree." Astra said. "I just hope that Rei is still at his house."

Everyone nodded and decided that it was time to go home. The only ones that still hadn't left, where Haru, Rei and Hajime.

"Haru are you sure you're okay? Offu." Offmon asked concerned for his friend.

"Yes Offmon, don't worry about it." Haru replied.

"Are you sure you will be alright being alone at home?" Gatchmon asked. "I mean you have me and Offmon, but maybe you would feel safer if you also had a human company, since your mom isn't at home for this few days."

Before Haru could answer Gatchmon, Rei went to him having heard their conversation.

"Haru…" Rei began. "Come to my house." He finished looking at Haru.

"No thanks Rei-kun there's no need for that." Haru answered. "I will be fine by my own."

"Please, I will feel more relieved if you stay at least this night with us." Rei stated. Even with his serious look, Haru could see the concern in Rei's eyes.

"Please Haru-san." Hajime said. "I also don't want you to be alone."

Haru smiled and nodded agreeing with Rei and Hajime. "Thanks a lot Rei-kun, Hajime-kun." He said with tears in his eyes.

Then the three of them left to go to Rei and Hajime's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright here is chapter seven. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in _**_Bold _**_belongs to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading the chapter._

* * *

**Chapters 7- A place where to feel safe.**

In the next day, Eri, Astra, Ai and their appmon buddies, were all waiting for Haru, Rei and Hajime to arrive.

"It's strange, normally they are the ones that usually get here first." Astra said.

"Yes that's true." Ai said. "Do you think that Haru-kun is too afraid to come here and listen to the next chapter of the story?" She asked.

"I wouldn't blame him if he was." Eri said. "That guy was a total creep, no wonder Haru felt so afraid and uncomfortable yesterday."

"You're right." A voice suddenly said frightening all of them and they noticed that the one that talked was Rei.

"Rei from where the well did you get in?" Astra asked.

"Did you forget that there are many ways to get inside?" Rei questioned.

"That's right." Astra said, and then he noticed that Haru was with him and Hajime.

"Hey Haru, how are you feeling?" Astra asked. "And did you meet with Rei and Hajime on the way here?"

"I'm fine, thanks Astra-kun." Haru answered. "And no, I came with them because I stayed at their apartment last night."

"It's good to hear that you're okay Haru-kun." Ai said.

"Yes." Eri said. "Did I hear that right? Did you stay at Rei's apartment?" She asked.

"Yes, Oniichan asked Haru-san to spend the night with us." Hajime said with a smile.

"That was really sweet of you Rei-kun." Ai said.

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it." Astra said.

Rei blushed and looked away. "Let's just get this over with and read the next chapter." Rei said.

"Okay then." Eri said. "I will read the next chapter."

Before Eri started reading, she, Astra and Ai noticed that Rei, Hajime, Gatchmon and Offmon all seated really close to Haru. Even Hackmon seated close to Haru's feet.

It looked like they all wanted to protect Haru no matter what. They didn't blame them, since they also wanted to protect Haru.

**7\. Shield From the Storm**

**"Alright so Hajime," Rei said hanging up the phone. "We're ready to head out for the party. The restaurant will start the making the food for dinner in a bit and then deliver it by the time Ai and her dad gave them so it's worked out somehow."**

**Hajime beamed. "That's great, Oniichan but we should probably head out now too right?"**

**Rei nodded but before he could respond or even make a move to leave, he heard the doorbell ring and his eyebrows furrowed, glancing towards the door. Who could it be at this time? Hibiki wasn't here to ask him if he would reconsider going on a date with her, was she? Maybe he shouldn't answer the door in the case. He was about to turn away when the person knocked as well and he sighed. He supposed since they were ready to leave, they could greet whoever it was on the way out. He grabbed his hoodie putting it around his shoulders before going to answer the door, blinking a bit when he saw Haru, panting and looking a little out of breath. "Haru?" His eyes flickered with genuine concern, having softened when they saw Haru and was watching his friend closely, observing the fact that Haru was constantly rubbing his arms.**

"It's so good that Rei-kun is still at his house." Ai said. "At least Haru-kun can now feel safe."

"Yes that's true." Eri said. "I'm also really glad for that."

"But it's funny that at the start Rei thought that the person that was at the door was Hibiki." Astra said. "But in the end it turned out to be Haru."

"By one side it's normal, we don't know how persistent she is." Hajime said. "No wonder Oniichan would think it could be her."

"Yeah, your right." Astra said agreeing with Hajime.

"**R-Rei-kun, can I please come inside?" Haru's voice shook a little and he was looking around anxiously which caused Rei's expression to become filled with even more concern but he took a step back and allowed Haru to come inside.**

**"Haru-san," Hajime greeted kindly. "Weren't you and Yuujin-san going to the party together?"**

**Haru didn't reply although Rei wasn't sure his friend had heard Hajime's greeting, let alone his question. What on earth had happened? He touched Haru's shoulder and the boy nearly jumped out of his skin, looking wide-eyed and stumbling back.**

**"Whoa Haru, calm down," Rei said quickly retracting his hand. "Hajime, can you bring a glass of cold water for Haru?"**

**Hajime nodded, now looking worried but he quickly filled a glass of cold water holding it out on a tray for Haru to take. Haru took it with shaking hands, gobbling down the water in one gulp as if he hadn't drunk anything in ages.**

"Haru is really scared and shaken up that he can't even greet Hajime back." Astra said.

"You're right." Eri said. "But after what happened with that bastard it doesn't surprise me."

"Yes, Haru-kun is so shaken up and scared that he even got really jumpy when Rei-kun touched his shoulder." Ai said. "I hope that Rei-kun can help Haru-kun calm down."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"**Haru," Rei said quietly. "Are you okay?**

**Haru didn't reply right away but he slowly looked up, eyes flickering with some recognition, the shaking of his hands gradually becoming less. "I think so…I'm sorry for bothering you like this, I just…I don't have the shopping I did either, I brought everyone chocolate for Valentine's Day…but I don't know…I don't know what would have happened if I waited for Yuujin…it was too much time, I couldn't."**

**Haru wasn't making much sense but Rei could tell from his friend's incoherent sentences that the other was seriously spooked by whatever had happened. "No, you're not bothering me at all. Haru," He looked at his friend seriously, not touching him for fear he might make the other flinch away in fear. "You're safe now." He was getting a sinking feeling inside his chest at what could have happened but he honestly hoped he was just assuming things because if anyone even looked at Haru in a way that made him even a little uncomfortable, he'd make sure they didn't live to see the next sunrise. And someone who had scared his precious friend so much? They definitely wouldn't live long enough to hope to see the next sunrise either. He would never let anyone hurt those precious to him ever again.**

"Haru really isn't making that much sense." Eri said. "But after what happened to him I don't blame him. If something like that happened to me, I would probably be acting the same way that Haru is acting."

"Me too." Ai said.

"Rei is being really overprotective with Haru. I'm totally feeling it." Astra said. "Let's just up that he won't torture Akuma by hacking him or something like that, even if he deserves it. I can't imagine how painful it would be."

"Oh it is painful trust me." Hackmon said. "If you want you can ask Biomon about it." After he said that, Astra could see that Hackmon was smirking under his hood.

"No thanks." Astra said, starting to feeling a little bit scared.

"I just hope that Haru-san tell Oniichan what's wrong with him." Hajime said.

"**Haru," Gatchmon spoke up. "Maybe you should tell them what's going on." His voice was gentle but somehow Rei felt Haru was too shaken to even explain what was going on. But at Gatchmon's words, his friend did slowly look up.**

**"I'm not even sure where to start with telling them," Haru said quietly. "I'm sorry, I know it's rude not to explain…" He trailed off and Rei shook his head.**

**"I don't need to know the details until you're ready to tell me, Haru," Rei said simply. That was true – whilst it would be nice to know what the issue was, it wasn't necessary for him to know in order to be able to be there for Haru. "But whatever it was, you got away and managed to get here safely." His voice was matter-of-fact but he knew logical facts tended to be more comforting than a shoulder to cry on. "You're out of danger now."**

**Haru's eyes flickered and Rei could feel his own body ease up at seeing the fear disappear from his friend's gaze. He hadn't even been aware of how tense seeing Haru afraid made him so it was nice that he was able to make the other relax, at least a little bit.**

"Haru should have listened to Gatchmon." Eri said. "But I understand why Haru isn't able to tell them anything. After all it is a really difficult topic to talk about with someone."

"I agree with you Eri-san." Ai said.

"Of course Rei would look at everything in a logical way instead of an emotional way." Astra said. "I'm totally not feeling it."

"Astra-kun don't say that." Haru said. "Rei-kun tries to comfort people in the best way that he can and there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know, I know but…" Astra began, but couldn't find any words to respond to Haru's statement so he stopped.

"It's nice to see that Haru-san is starting to get a little bit more relaxed, since that makes Oniichan feel a little bit less concerned."

"**Yeah," Haru said softly, before blinking. "Oh – oh I was supposed to meet up with Yuujin." He looked around for his phone and the sound of constant vibration made him realize it was in his back pocket. Taking it out, Yuujin seemed to be calling him and he quickly answered it. "Yuujin? Sorry I…I'm at Rei-kun's place. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you outside the shopping mall, I…someone…I had to get away from there, I'm sorry." He began trembling again and Rei wasn't sure what to do. This was Haru. If it was someone else, he could walk away and not feel guilty about not doing anything but not for Haru. He looked to Hajime who made a vague gesture of hugging someone and Rei blinked at his little brother.**

**If it was anyone else, he might not have even considered it. But Haru had comforted him when he had told him the darkest parts of his past. Haru had hugged him and told him that it didn't matter to him and this changed nothing. Pushing his own social awkwardness aside, he wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulder since hugging him was a bit odd while he was talking on the phone and honestly hoped that the other wouldn't flinch this time. To his pleasant surprise, his friend leaned into the hug, shifting closer even as he hung up the phone.**

**"Haru," Rei said quietly. "Whatever happened, you're safe now. I'm glad you came here when you did." Something stirred in his heart. Because Yuujin was running late to pick Haru up and Haru felt some sort of danger or threat, he had chosen to come to his house. It meant that he believed Rei's house was a safe place from the dangers that lurked aside. The idea that he could be a safe haven, a shelter for his friend warmed his heart more than he could express.**

"Rei really doesn't know how he should comfort Haru." Eri said. "He even has to look at Hajime to get some kind of suggestion."

"Yeah and of course if it was another person Rei wouldn't even care about them, but since it's Haru that's a different story." Astra said. "If you didn't know any better, you've think that Rei likes Haru beyond friendship." He teased.

What Astra said made both Rei and Haru blush, Astra noticed this and decided to tease them specially Rei about this situation. "Hey don't tell me that I'm right about what I just said."

"Tora, stop that." Eri said. "But it's nice to see that Rei is trying his best to get out of his shell to help comfort Haru and it's also nice to see that Haru isn't that afraid anymore to be touched by Rei."

"Yes, I agree with you Eri-san." Ai said. "But I have to say, that I also like the fact that Rei-kun is feeling happy about the fact that Haru-kun thinks that his house is a safe place."

"Of course Oniichan would feel happy about that, he cares a lot for Haru-san and he would do anything to protect and make Haru-san happy." Hajime said. "Right Oniichan?" He asked looking at his older brother.

Rei didn't say anything but nodded in acknowledgement while blushing and looking away. This reaction of his made everyone laugh in enjoyment, even Haru was laughing a little bit which made everyone feel glad for the fact that Haru was starting to feel a little bit better.

"**Me too," Haru admitted. "I kind of ruined the Valentine's Day mood though didn't I?"**

**Rei rolled his eyes. "I don't get all the hype from it anyway to be honest." He scoffed a bit and this time it wasn't just to bring some comfort to his friend. His expression shifted to concern once more. "Are you sure you're okay enough to go to the party though? Ai should understand if you decide not to."**

**Haru shook his head. "E-everyone's been looking forward to this party for awhile and I don't want to ruin that. I'm okay now." He did shift a bit closer into his embrace and Rei found his grip around his friend subconsciously tightening as Haru did that.**

**Haru was always so kind – always thinking about what was best for the others. It was his kindness back then that had gotten through to him, his willingness to risk himself for him against Sakushimon without expecting anything in return had taken his breath away. How anyone could be so selfless, so open and kind-hearted was still something that made him breathless when he thought of it. Looking down at how vulnerable the other looked made his heart ache. If Haru became more comfortable telling him what had happened, whoever had scared his friend this much would pay dearly for what they had done.**

"That's so Haru-san like, he cares a lot about other people before himself." Hajime said. "I like that about him, but sometimes I wished that he would think about himself first."

"Haru-kun has always been like that since we were young." Ai said. "That's a good quality about him."

"Yes it is." Eri said. "But Hajime is right Haru, you sometimes need to think about yourself first. Do you hear me Haru?" She asked looking at Haru.

"Yes, Eri-san." Haru replied.

"There goes Rei again, making some kind of death threat." Astra said. "Although I know that Akuma is a really horrible person, and he deserves everything that comes at him. I can't help but feel just a tiny bit bad for what Rei can do him if he ends up finding about him. Since he probably doesn't know what Rei is capable of doing."

"You're right about that Astra." Hackmon said. "He better be really careful if Rei ends up finding him."

"I wouldn't want to be in that guy's place." Eri said.

"Me either." Everyone else said.

"**Rei-kun?" Haru's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Thank you."**

**Rei blinked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "For what?"**

**"For being there for me," Haru replied simply. "You're really warm, Rei-kun."**

**Rei blinked, feeling his cheeks genuinely heat up and his heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth to curtly reply that his friend had nothing to thank him for but choked on his words, feeling his cheek grow even hotter and he retreated into his hoodie a little bit, unable to find words to respond to Haru.**

**Hajime giggled a bit. "You're going to make Oniichan pass out, Haru-san."**

**Haru tried to smile weakly but was unable to manage it. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to."**

**Rei saw the doubt in his friend's expressions, the warmth fading from his cheeks and wondered what that was about. Normally, when Hajime teased him for being unable to take compliment, Haru would join in but now he had shied down from it. "Haru…" He was about to say something but stopped, deciding he didn't want to push if the other was uncomfortable. "Should we head out then? Hajime and I are ready to go anyway."**

**Haru nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."**

"That was such a sweet and cute moment." Ai said. "It was so nice to see that Rei-kun was able to comfort Haru-kun."

"Yes, you're right." Eri said. "Even if Rei is antisocial and sometimes acts like an emo, it was really great that he was able to calm down Haru a bit more."

"But it's true that Rei can't take a compliment, because when he gets one he gets really embarrassed, special if is Haru the one that compliments him." Astra said. "But I gotta say that it was really funny to see Hajime tease him for that, but I would never guess that Haru would also do something like that."

"I agree with you Tora, Haru doesn't strike me as the kind of person that would tease someone." Eri said. "I also like the fact that Rei doesn't want to push Haru to talk, since he knows that Haru would do the same for him."

**Gatchmon was watching Haru the whole time he had been with Rei and the way his Buddy lacked the confidence to probably talk with them, act as if he normally would. He wished he had been Appliarised when Akuma had appeared because hearing him talk that way to Haru, about Haru, as if he were some object to play with made him want to rip that bastard to tiny shreds for even doing that.**

**"Gatchmon?" Hajime's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" **

**Gatchmon blinked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." That was a lie but he didn't want to tell Hajime he wanted to murder a freak who made flirting look like a crime.**

**"Did someone harm Haru?" Hackmon said in his usual deadpan voice although Gatchmon could tell he was concerned. That said, he wasn't really sure on how to answer Hackmon's question without telling him what had happen. He supposed he could tell them the truth without telling the details of it.**

"Now it's Gatchmon's turn to be overprotective." Astra said. "But I don't blame him, the way that, that guy talked about Haru was really horrible. I'm totally not feeling it."

"You're right." Gatchmon said. "If I ever meet that guy, I will beat him up so much that he even won't remember his own name." He added angrily.

"But I also understand Gatchmon on something." Ai said. "How do you tell someone that you want to murder someone without frightening them? It must be really hard."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's also really cute to see that even Hackmon cares about Haru." Eri said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it." Astra said.

"Of course I care about Haru." Hackmon said. "Not only is he really important to Rei, his also my friend."

"Thanks a lot Hackmon." Haru said smiling at Hackmon.

"You're welcome." Hackmon replied and everyone could see that he was smiling underneath his wood.

"**Someone tried," Gatchmon admitted to them. "Haru ran for it before things could get too dangerous but that…that bastard did enough damage in my opinion." He scowled, an angry look crossing his face. "Yuujin needs to not spend so much time on his soccer games."**

**"Gatchmon," Hajime said in a tone that was almost a gentle scolding of sorts. "You know this isn't Yuujin-san's fault."**

**Gatchmon's face fell. "I know but…I don't like seeing Haru so afraid and he has enough self-esteem issues without some asshole making them worse." He could see how much Akuma's comment about Rei had stung Haru and he hadn't been certain that his Buddy would have been willing to run to Rei's but he was definitely glad the other's self-preservation ended up winning over his own insecurities because if that guy had actually touched Haru…he shivered at the thought without realizing it, moving over to rest on Haru's shoulder.**

**"Gatchmon?" Haru said blinking. "Are you okay?"**

**Gatchmon smiled weakly. "I'll always be okay as long as you are, Haru." He saw Hajime and Hackmon exchange a glance, but he couldn't answer their questions, not right now at least.**

"Hajime-kun is right Gatchmon." Ai said. "This isn't Yuujin-kun's fault."

"I know that." Gatchmon said. "But if you were in my situation, you would probably react in the same way."

"I guess you're right." Everyone said.

"But I gotta say, Gatchmon really is a great buddy." Ai said. "You can clearly see how much Gatchmon likes and cares about Haru-kun, that's so sweet."

"Yes it is." Eri said.

"Of course I care a lot about Haru." Gatchmon said. "He is my best friend and the best buddy I could ask for."

After hearing Gatchmon say that, Haru could help but smile.

"But hey Haru." Astra said and Haru looked at him. "If you have any self-esteem problems, don't hesitate to talk to us. We will be right here for you."

"That's right Haru." Eri said. "We will help you as much as we can."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thanks everyone." Haru said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright here is chapter eight. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in _**_Bold_**_ belongs to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'._

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The problems with the Idol Industry.**

It was decided that Ai was going to be the one, to read the next chapter.

"Okay, everyone." Ai said. "If you're all ready, I will start reading the chapter."

After seeing that everyone nodded in agreement, Ai began reading.

**8\. We're in this together**

**Yuujin had been running very late because the game ended up going longer than he had planned. His heart sunk, slight dread making him feel someone was pressing against his heart as he hurried over to the shopping mall where Haru had agreed to meet with him but he wasn't…there? That was odd. Had Haru decidedto go to the party without him because he took too long? No, that wasn't like his best friend. His heart sunk even more when he saw a couple of shopping bags there, mind jumping to the worst possible scenario but he tried to push that away even though it still nagged at his brain. Had someone else left their shopping or were they Haru's? He shook his head. What was he doing? Instead of wondering where his best friend ran off to, he might as well just call him and ask him which was more practical. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called him. It took a few rings but Haru finally picked up.**

"Poor Yuujin-kun, he probably thinks that's it's his fault that Haru-kun isn't there." Ai said. "But it isn't."

"Yes, that's true. But he still doesn't know the reason to why Haru isn't there." Eri stated. "But he probably will find out pretty soon."

"Yeah, maybe." Astra said.

"**Haru, hey," Yuujin said gently. "I'm sorry the game ended up going on for a bit longer than planned. Where are you?"**

**"Yuujin?" Haru's voice sounded slightly shaky causing Yuujin to tense a little bit almost unconsciously. "Sorry I…I'm at Rei-kun's place. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you outside the shopping mall, I…someone… I had to get away from there, I'm sorry."**

**Yuujin tensed further, not because Haru was at Rei's place but those words sent a chill down his spine, especially how Haru had said them. "Haru? Are alright? Did someone hurt you?" Was that why Haru had asked him if he could try to come a little earlier? Because someone was worrying him, because he was at the risk of being hurt by another person?**

**"I'm…I'm alright now," Haru managed to say softly. "I'm sorry Yuujin. You go on ahead to the party, I can come with Rei-kun and Hajime-kun."**

**Haru's words didn't set Yuujin's mind at ease anymore than they had before and he gripped his phone a little tighter. "Alright, I'll see you there." He hung up the phone, mind whirling slightly. Haru had been in danger, someone had tried to hurt Haru. His friend had been asking him to come early, to try and come sooner but he hadn't heard the concern, the fear in Haru's voice. _God dammit. He needed me and I wasn't there. Someone tried to hurt him and I wasn't there to protect him. What's wrong with me? Are my feelings for him really making me bitter enough not to be able to protect the person I love the most in this entire universe? Or am I just being programmed to do what I was made for? To hurt Haru because that's why I was even brought into existence…_**

"It's good that Yuujin is not feeling tense because Haru is at Rei's apartment." Astra said. "But instead, his feeling like that because, his worried of how uncomfortable Haru sounds."

"You're right Tora. But I don't like the way that Yuujin is thinking." Eri said. "What happened to Haru was not his fault. It could have happened in any other day, so he really shouldn't blame himself."

"I agree with you Eri-san." Ai said. "I also feel bad, because Yuujin-kun thinks that he still is programmed to hurt Haru-kun and because of that fact, he thinks that's the reason to why Haru-kun got hurt in some kind of way."

"Yeah you're right." Astra said. "I'm totally not feeling that."

"Yuujin shouldn't think like that offu." Offmon said. "Right, Haru?" He asked looking at Haru.

"That's right Offmon." Haru replied. "It's not his fault that he was programmed in that way and what happened to me is also not his fault. I really wish that Yuujin would stop thinking like that."

"**Yuujin," Offmon's soft voice cut his thoughts. "This isn't your fault offu. Haru's okay now."**

**Yuujin's eyes watered a bit. "But Offmon, I should have been there to protect him."**

**"You're too hard on yourself, offu," Offmon said to him. "I mean Haru's okay so you can protect him next time right?"**

**Yuujin nodded in agreement. It wasn't like by dwelling on the past, he'd be able to change it somehow. He could only focus on moving forward.**

"See, even Offmon agrees that what happened to Haru, wasn't Yuujin's fault." Astra said. "He even mentions that right now Haru is safe and okay."

"That's true Tora. But by one side I understand what Yuujin's going through." Eri said. "Sometimes, when you fail to protect your friend, you get that sensation that you have failed them and that it's your fault that they got hurt in the first place."

"I agree with you Eri-san, but it's just like Offmon-kun said, Yuujin-kun can protect Haru-kun next time." Ai said. "I also know that Yuujin-kun is probably having an existential crisis since he came back, because of what happen in the past. But he really can't be dwelling that much with his past, because it will not help him that much right now and it will most certainly make him feel even worst and sad about himself."

"That's right, offu." Offmon said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

**The group gathered around at the party. Eri couldn't help but notice that Yuujin and Rei seemed to be huddled around Haru and Haru was a bit quieter than normal. Sure, Rei and Yuujin in general were a bit overprotective of Haru, Yuujin especially given the fact that he felt it his duty to protect his best friend from everything but she could feel something was wrong.**

**"Here you go, Eri-san," Ai said, snapping Eri out of her thoughts as she looked at her friend who handed her a chocolate.**

**"Oh thanks Ai-chan," Eri said with a small smile. "Hey Ai-chan? Do you think Haru is okay?"**

**Ai blinked a bit before glancing at Haru who was talking to Yuujin about something before looking back at Eri and smiling a little bit. "So you've noticed too Eri-san?"**

**Eri looked a little surprised by that and gaped at her female best friend a little. "You knew?"**

**Ai giggled. "Haru-kun and I have grown up together so you learn to be able to tell this kind of thing to be honest. "She glanced at her childhood friend again before looking back at Eri. "I feel like it's something he doesn't really want to bother anyone about right now so let him be ok?"**

**Eri bit her lower lip. "I'm not trying to question your judgement or anything, Ai-chan. Haru's behavior just feels a little bit…familiar." The last word slipped out before she could stop it and quickly covered her mouth, hoping Ai hadn't picked up on her choice of words but knowing she was perceptive, that might be too much to hope for.**

**"Eri-san?" Ai said quietly. "I know there are a lot of things you don't want to talk about and I normally like giving you your space because I don't want to push you but if this kind of behavior is familiar to you and that could help Haru-kun, are you okay with telling me at least?"**

"It's really nice to see that even Eri-san noticed that Haru-san is acting different form usual." Hajime said. "She even knows that Oniichan and Yuujin-san are really overprotective of Haru-san."

"Of course she would know that. Everyone knows that Rei is really overprotective with Haru." Astra said. "Since besides you Hajime, Haru is really important to him and he cares deeply for him." He added teasing Rei and making him blush.

"It's also normal that Ai-chan can notice really quickly that Haru is acting differently." Eri stated. "Since they grow up together, she's used to the way that Haru normally acts."

"You're right Eri-san." Ai said. "But now, I really want to know, why Eri-san says that the way that Haru-kun is behaving is familiar to her."

"Then let's keep reading so that we can find out about it." Astra said.

Ai nodded and then continued reading.

**Eri bit her lower lip and she wrapped her arms around herself, shifting her gaze to the ground momentarily before looking up. To Ai, she probably looked small and vulnerable right now. She wanted to tell her friend, she honestly did but she didn't even know where to start. "There's so much that I don't even know where to start, I'm not even sure how to explain it but well…sexual harassment is common in the idol industry. There are people who literally view idols as pieces of property. People don't really have the courage to go beyond sleazy words or at most caressing someone in a way that it's not illegal but its obvious what the intentions behind it are. I've it happen to me a few times." That was understating it but she didn't want to scare Ai too much. "After it, I was really quiet, withdrawn and I tried to act normal about it but it isn't that easy. Haru's sort of acting in a similar way. I want to give him space, Ai-chan, I'm just worried about him, that's all."**

**Ai leaned over, pulling Eri into a hug, although she shivered a bit. "I'm not sure what's going on with Haru-kun but I feel like Yuujin-kun knows something. I'll talk to him about it but Eri-san?" She squeezed her friend closer in the hug. "Haru-kun isn't alone in this and neither are you."**

**Somehow Ai's hug made Eri relax a little. She was still worried but just hearing Ai and the others wouldn't let Haru be alone was enough to make her calm down. Her little brother was in good hands and the moment she got the proof that someone had even looked at him in that way, they were dead meat. That was a promise she had made to herself.**

"Oh Eri-san, I'm so sorry to hear about that." Haru said. "I know that the Idol career can be really tough, but I would have never imagined that you would go through stuff like that."

"No, it's okay, you don't need to apologise." Eri said. "I just didn't tell any of you anything, since I didn't want to be a bother to anyone."

"Eri, you would never be a bother to any of us." Astra said. "So please don't be afraid to tell us anything, you can count on us for anything."

"That's right." Everyone said.

"Thanks a lot guys." Eri said with a few tears in her eyes and a smile in her face, she really did have the best friends that she could have asked for.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright here is chapter nine. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in _**_Bold_**_ belongs to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Sometimes it's difficult to comfort people.**

"So, who wants to read the next chapter?" Ai asked looking at everyone.

Before anyone could answer, Ai saw that Rei had extended his hand to her, indicating that he would be the one to read the next chapter.

"Whoah, this time, Rei is taking the initiative to read the chapter." Eri said. "It's really amazing."

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it." Astra said. "But he probably just did that, so that, we wouldn't tease him for only reading if either Haru or Hajime ask him too." He added in a teasing tone.

The only thing that Rei did was glare in Astra's direction, with a blush on his face. This made everyone in the room laugh.

Since he didn't want the others to laugh at him anymore, he decided it was for the best to begin reading the chapter.

**9\. I Totally Fell That!**

**Astra had never considered himself to be the brightest bulb in the yard but even he could feel like something was off. Not cause Haru was quiet, no it wasn't like the boy could talk someone's ear off unless a book was involved but it was more that even Hajime looked down and the boy could find the positive in nearly everything. As Haru, Rei and Yuujin stayed behind to talk about something, he approached Hajime.**

**"Hey dude can I talk to you?" Astra asked.**

**Hajime nodded. "Yeah sure Astra-san. Is everything ok?"**

"Tora, I never realized that you thought that way about yourself." Eri said.

"Yeah, sometimes I think like that." Astra replied. "I know I shouldn't do that, but sometimes, I just can't help myself."

"That can be hard sometimes." Ai said. "But Astra-kun, you really shouldn't think like that, because everyone is completely different and have their one kind of intelligence."

"Yeah, I know." Astra said. "But let's keep reading and find out what I want to ask Hajime. Since, I'm really happy that I finally have appeared in the story."

**Astra took Hajime to the side, going outside cause he could totally feel how fresh the air was right now even when it was beginning to get dark. "I was gonna as you that. I mean, I know I'm usually clueless but I don't feel how quiet everyone is…did something happen?"**

**Hajime shifted a little bit, looking down at his feet. "I don't think it's right for me to say anything, Astra-san. I mean it's not something to do with me and I don't know everything anyway. I'm sorry, just…"**

**Astra blinked, shaking his head. "No, no don't be sorry, I feel that. I mean, Haru's always been quiet but he's more outgoing with Yuujin and he does like talking to all of us so I guess I don't feel him not doing that. I mean, the last time, he went completely quiet like now was when…" He trailed off, realizing how badly he was about to put his foot in his mouth and pulled back, a guilty expression crossing his face. It had felt back then that no matter what they did, they were unable to reach Haru. At least Eri had taken out the anger she felt by trying to beat the crap out of Yuujin, even if she failed miserably at that but even with the anger he had shown at Yuujin, he had been unable to do much at the time. The thought that their friend could have done that to Haru, he hadn't wanted to feel it.**

"Of course you wouldn't feel how quiet things are Tora" Eri said. "But that's normal since you really like to do loud things."

"Hey! That may be true, but even you have to agree that there exist some types of quietness that can be really concerning." Astra said.

"Yes, in that case you're right." Eri said agreeing with Astra.

"And hey, Haru?" Astra said making Haru look in his direction.

"What is it, Astra-kun?" Haru asked.

"I hope that you aren't feeling bad for listening to what I was about to say." Astra said with a bit of concern, he really hoped that his friend wasn't feeling bad right now.

"Of course not Astra-kun, I know that what you were about to say wasn't with any bad intention." Haru said. "And to be honest, what you were about to say is true. I really did become a total mess with what happened to Yuujin, but I was able to get through it thanks to all of you."

Astra didn't say anything but nodded in acknowledgement.

"But Astra-kun..." Haru began. "You may say that you didn't do anything to stop Yuujin like Eri-san did back then. But you did another thing that helped me a lot and that thing was that, you tried your best to cheer me up in my time of need and I'm very grateful for that." He finished with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Haru and hey that's what friends are for right?" Astra said. "They are there to help you in your most time of need."

**Hajime winced a little at what Astra had been about to say but tried to smile. "Don't worry Astra-san. I mean, Haru-san was able to get up from his struggles and be strong back then right? I'm sure he can do the same now."**

**This did bring a smile to Astra's face when Hajime put it like that and he actually grinned. "I totally feel that! Haru's really strong." His face fell into a frown again. "I've been worried about you too though Hajime. I mean, I know I'm not good at all this comforting stuff but you're important to me. I totally feel that." He wasn't that good at filtering his words and saying them in a way that was always appropriated but somehow his friends usually were able to filter out what he really meant.**

**Hajime smiled at that. "Of course I do Astra-san. You're important to me too. I guess I'm… a little worried about Oniichan."**

"Hajime is right about that." Eri said. "Haru was really able to get back on his feet and he also became strong enough, with the thought of try his best to bring Yuujin back."

"Yeah, I'm also really sure that he will be able to get throw this situation." Astra said. "I'm totally feeling it."

"Yes and Astra-kun, I would have never guess that you would tell Hajime-kun that he is really important to you." Ai said. "That's really sweet of you."

"Of course I would tell him that, he is my friend after all." Astra said with a blush on his face. "And all of my friends are really important to me."

"That really is sweet of you Astra-kun." Haru said. "But I didn't know that you thought that you're not good enough to comfort people."

"Yeah, I sometimes think like that." Astra replied.

"Then you say that, I'm the one that's bad at comforting people." Rei said seriously. "When you're the same."

"At least I try to comfort people more often that you do." Astra said looking at Rei with an angry face.

Before Rei could reply to Astra, both Haru and Eri intervene.

"Hey, how about we keep reading?" Haru said. "Right Rei-kun?"

"Yeah, let's find out why Hajime is so worried about Rei." Eri said.

Both Astra and Rei stopped glaring at each other and sighed and Rei decided to keep reading.

**Astra blinked, a little genuinely taken aback at that. Rei always was even quieter than Haru and while he had noticed the other hovering around Haru a little bit, he could feel that was due to the fact at whatever the hell had happened. _Then again, Rei is more complicated than a jigsaw puzzle. I could spend my whole life trying to figure and I totally feel that I'd never be able to tell what he was thinking so Hajime probably is more on the ball about this than I am._**

**"Did something happen to Rei?" Astra asked, probably sounding more than a little lost but he did make Hajime feel better even if he wasn't sure he could help his friend with Rei.**

**Hajime shook his head. "No, but Oniichan is really protective over the people he cares about and Haru-san is more special to him than most people are. I just kind of knows even the thought of someone hurting Haru-san and him not being able to do anything about it makes him think it's his fault. He won't openly say it to anyone but that makes it worse. I'm sorry…I know you and Oniichan aren't all that close, but I just worry about him. For such a long time, it was always just the two of us and he was always protecting me from everything. I guess…I guess for once I want to protect him too, it's silly to think that. It's impossible for someone like me but I still can't help wanting that."**

"I have to agree with Tora on that." Eri said. "Rei sometimes can be a complete mystery."

Making everyone expect Haru, Hajime, Hackmon and of course Rei nodded in agreement.

"I still may not know everything about Rei-kun." Ai said. "But I can clearly see that he is the kind of person that cares a lot about the persons that he loves."

"Yes, you're right Ai-chan." Eri said. "He may look cold heart sometimes, but when he sees that someone he really cares about is in danger, he will do anything to protect them. That's a really good quality."

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it." Astra said.

All the things that were said about him, just made Rei blush and avert his gaze in embarrassment.

"Hajime-kun, I don't think that you should think in that kind of way." Haru said. "I know you probably think that you're a bother to Rei-kun, because he as to protect you all the time, but that's not true. I'm completely sure you could never be a bother to him. Right Rei-kun?"

Rei didn't say anything but nodded, agreeing with everything that Haru had just said.

"Haru-san, Oniichan…" Hajime said.

"I may not completely understand what you're going through, since I'm an only child. But I do tell you something, if I had an older sibling, I would like if they cared for me as much as Rei-kun cares about you." Haru said. "You may think that you can't protect or make Rei-kun happy, but that's also a lie. Just by being by his side, you already make him happy, you may not protect him in the same way that he protects you, but you can protect him in any other way and that's enough. So don't worry about it."

"Thanks Haru-san." Hajime said with a few tears forming in his eyes.

"**Hey, I totally don't feel that," Astra said firmly and a little sharper than he intended it to be but he wanted to show his friend how strongly he felt about that. "I don't get a lot of what Rei's thinking, actually I never get what he's thinking to be honest but I don't feel how you're talking about yourself and I totally don't feel that Rei feels that way either. I think you do a lot more for Rei than you know. He's a lot more chill around you and I totally feel how much he loves you. Hajime…" He trailed off, not sure how to be more tactful in his words. Tact had never been his strong point. He wasn't perfect like Haru, always knowing the right thing to say or knowing how to word even tactless things in a way that they sounded okay like Eri could. He didn't want to upset Hajime even further but he could totally feel that sugar-coating his words would make the situation a lot worse than it had to be. "I saw how Rei was when you weren't around. I totally didn't feel it. Now, even when he's sad or upset or feeling that way that you think he is, I still feel it from my heart, like completely that he's still better than he was back then. I don't know a lot about a lot of smart stuff that Rei does and I don't read as much as Haru either but I do feel something and that's you already protect Rei. I mean, maybe not physically but like his heart you know?" He felt his face flush at this. He really sucked at this, didn't he? He wished he could be as smooth as Haru sometimes. Before he had a change to say more, he felt Hajime move forward, throwing his arms around his waist and resting his head against his chest. He could hear the other boy sniffling and he could feel his own eyes widening, heart sinking, having not wanted to make things worse. He really was a srewup with tact and now Rei was going to kill him for making his little brother cry! "Hajime, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…"**

**"No, Astra-san, thank you," Hajime said, pulling away and smiling a bit. "I'm crying but it's not in a bad way. I think I needed to hear that. Astra-san, I want to make Oniichan so proud. I want the day to come where he can look at me and say he's so happy to have raised me, to have called me his family. I want to make Oniichan smile in whatever I can do."**

**Astra couldn't help but grin when he heard Hajime say that and pulled the slightly younger boy into another hug. "I totally feel that, Hajime!"**

"Even Tora agrees that you already make Rei happy, by just being by his side." Eri said. "And Tora, you may say that you're not good at comforting people, but you were pretty good at comforting Hajime."

"Thanks Eri." Astra said from his hiding spot behind the couch.

"Astra-kun, why are you hiding?" Ai asked.

"I'm hiding, because I don't want Rei to kill me for making Hajime cry." Astra answered.

"Come on Astra-kun, Rei-kun knows that Hajime-kun is crying out of happiness, because you made him feel better about himself." Haru said. "So there's no need for him to kill you or for you to be hiding."

"Yeah, Haru's right." Eri said. "I'm sure that he will not try to kill you, right?" She asked looking at Rei, who nodded.

"See, so get out of there." Eri said.

"Fine." Astra said and sited once again on the couch.

"And Hajime-kun, you already make Rei-kun proud and I'm sure that you will be able to make him even prouder." Haru said making everyone nodded in agreement, which made Hajime feel really happy and feel better about himself, since everyone believed that he would be able to make his Oniichan proud.


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright here is chapter ten. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in _**_Bold _**_belongs to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'._

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Choosing the best opinion to protect your friend.**

A new day had arrived and everyone was at the Secret base, so they could read the next chapter.

"Alright! I'm the one that's going to read this chapter." Astra said. "I'm feeling it?" He began.

"I'm not?" Musimon continued.

"I'm totally feeling it!" They said at the same time.

"Just start reading already." Rei said seriously.

"Fine." Astra said. "You really need to relax a bit and enjoy life a bit more often." He added, but quickly started reading before Rei could reply to his statement.

**10\. Sword and Shield**

**Haru tried his best to act normal with the others but there was a part of him that couldn't help but wonder if Akuma was still watching him right now. The thought sent a chill down his spine. He didn't want that to be a case but the words he had said were still fresh in his mind even now. He felt his gaze slowly moved towards the window. Was he out there, watching everything that was happening at this party right now?**

**"Haru?" Gatchmon said causing Haru to blink as he realized his Buddy was looking at him with a mixture of concern and understanding on his face. His gaze drifted to Rei and Yuujin, who also seemed to be looking at him, Yuujin looking a little uncertain and anxious while Rei was just watching him.**

**"Sorry," Haru muttered. "I just sort of got lost in my own thoughts that's all. You guys ahead for the food, I'll join you in a couple of seconds. I don't want to worry Astra-kun and Eri-san too much that's all."**

"If I was in Haru-kun's place, I would also act like that." Ai said. "Since it can make you feel really paroind for the fact, that the person that's been following you for some time now can be right outside, watching you right now."

"Yes, I agree with you Ai-chan. I would probably act in the same way that Haru's acting." Eri said. "But I don't blame Haru for acting like that, because that guy was really a total creep." She added making everyone nod in agreement.

"What you both said is totally true Ai-san, Eri-san, but I just got to say one thing." Hajime said. "Not wanting to tell anyone what happened to them, so that they don't get worried, is really something that Haru-san would do."

"Yes, by one side that's a really good quality of Haru and I'm totally feeling it. But by the other one, I'm totally not feeling it." Astra said. "Since I think that at least for me and I assume to also everyone else, any kind of problems that Haru has would never be a bother to us. Because Haru always says the same thing about our problems, that they would never be a bother to him and that he would always be there by our side and that he would try his best to help us no matter what."

"That's right Tora." Eri said and everyone else besides Haru nodded their heads in agreement with Astra's statement. "Did you heard that Haru?" Eri asked looking at Haru.

"Yes Eri-san." Haru said nodding with a smile on his face.

**Rei shifted a bit. "Haru?" He wrung his fingers a little but managed to maintain eye contact with his friend. "I won't push you to tell me or anyone what's wrong but well…just know that…" His face flushed a little bit, struggling to form words. "You don't have to deal with whatever it is on your own."**

**Haru blinked then smiled. He knew it wasn't easy for Rei to be even this expressive in situations and he could feel the awkwardness the other felt despite being able to sense the sincerity behind it. He was about to reply and tell Rei that he knew that when another voice rung in the back of his head.**

**_What can you offer him? What can you give him?_**

**This made his expression close off and a part of him wondered what he had even given Rei as a friend other than helping him not to be alone anymore. It made his eyes water a little and he turned away from Rei, burying his face in Yuujin's shoulder who wrapped his arms around him.**

**"Haru?" Yuujin said looking at his friend, expression falling even more.**

**Haru didn't reply, just clung to his best for a few seconds. He didn't know if he could begin to tell them the horrible things Akuma said to him – the horrible things he had wanted to do to him. Despite the fact that the other hadn't even laid a finger on him, it felt like even just with his gaze, he had done so. He felt as if he was exposed, visibly naked to his eye and the thought made him tremble even more.**

"There goes Rei again." Astra said. "Having difficulty expressing his feelings, and becoming embarrassed when he offers help to someone or when he shows that he cares for someone." He added in a teasing tone.

"Yes you're right Tora." Eri said. "But it's nice to see that he is trying his best to help Haru no matter what and that's really sweet and nice of him."

All that Rei did was blush and avert his gaze in embarrassment, because of what Eri said.

"Yes he really is sweet Eri-san." Ai said with a smile. "But I'm starting to feel bad for Haru-kun again, because he is remembering what that horrible guy said to him."

"You're right Ai-san. That guy is making Haru-san feel worthless, that he isn't good enough for Oniichan or anybody else in general." Hajime said. "When that's not right, anyone would be really lucky and happy to be with Haru-san. Right Oniichan?"

Rei didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement, still blushing for the fact that he believed that any person, including himself would be really lucky and happy to be with Haru.

"That's right, that guy is such a creep that even though he didn't touch Haru in any kind of way, to Haru it feels like he did actually touch him and because of that, Haru is so afraid, that he can't even decide if he should tell anything to anyone." Gatchmon said with an angry tone. "I really want to shred that guy into tiny little pieces."

"I feel the same." Offmon also said with an angry tone. "I want to shut that guy off, offu." He added.

What they both had just said made Haru smile, happy with the thought that Gatchmon and Offmon would protect him no matter what. He was especially happy for Offmon, because Offmon used to be really shy and sometimes afraid of battling with certain enemies. But now he was a little bit more confident about himself, he still was a bit shy sometimes, but nevertheless, he had changed a little bit no matter what and he was really proud of it and he knew that if Yuujin were with them right now he would also be really proud of Offmon.

**"Rei, why don't you guys go ahead and get dinner?" He could hear Yuujin say to Rei. "Haru and I will join you guys soon."**

**Haru couldn't hear what Rei had replied but he supposed his friend must have agreed because when he looked up from Yuujin's shoulder, things had changed. He and Yuujin were the only ones in the room.**

**"Haru?" He could hear his best friend's voice crack and hated that he was the reason for that. He wanted to comfort Yuujin and tell him not to worry, but the words wouldn't come no matter how much he tried to bring them to his tongue so he stayed silent and let the other continue what he was saying. "Will you please tell me what happened? My imagination is coming up with a lot of scenarios that I don't even know if they're true or not and I…I'm worried about you, Haru."**

**Haru didn't know what to say. A part of him didn't want to tell anyone because it still sent shivers down his spine and made his whole body tremble to think of how much Akuma knew. How the other might still be watching him right now, waiting for the next moment that he was alone to strike.**

"That really is like Haru." Eri said. "He wants to comfort Yuujin no matter what, so that he doesn't worry about him. But he just can't because he is so afraid."

"Yes, that's totally true." Astra said. "But you can also see that Yuujin cares really deeply for Haru."

"Yuujin-kun has always been like that, since we meet him in the fourth grade." Ai said. "Every time Haru-kun was upset, he would always try his best to cheer him up and Haru-kun would do the same for him."

"It's so great to see a friendship as strong as the one that Haru has with Yuujin." Astra said. "So because of that I really hope that Haru tells Yuujin what is happening with him, to see if Yuujin can help him in some kind of way."

"That may be true Astra-san." Hajime said. "But it can be extremely difficult to tell your friends and even your family that kind of things, since you don't know how they will react to it."

"I guess you're right." Astra said.

"**I can't," Haru whispered, looking around anxiously. "I want to Yuujin but… I'm not sure we're alone."**

**Yuujin's brow furrowed as he looked around, seeing no one else but the two of them. "Haru, everyone else has gone to the other room, do you mean Gatchmon and Offmon? We can send them away too if you want more privacy."**

**Haru shook his head. "Even…even if we send them away, we still wouldn't be alone. He's watching me." He curled away from Yuujin, into himself. "He always has been. I can't, Yuujin. Please don't make me say anymore, please." He didn't want to take the risk. He didn't want to take any changes that Akuma could be listening in to their conversation somehow.**

**Yuujin hugged him closer but didn't push him any further to talk. "Haru, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again, I swear."**

**Haru found himself slowly relaxing into his best friend's hug and when Yuujin said it, he found himself maybe begin to believe that Akuma wouldn't be able to succeed with whatever intentions he had for him. His best friend's warmth, his words made him visibly relax as well and he didn't say anymore but his expression did change into looking a little less fearful.**

"I can't stand seeing Haru like this anymore, he is really worried that Akuma may be spying on him right now and because of that he can't relax." Eri said. "I really want to give that guy an explosive punch."

"Yeah I also don't like seeing Haru like that. I like it when he is happy." Astra said. "I'm totally not feeling it."

"Yes, Haru-kun is so afraid that he knows that even if they send Gatchmon and Offmon away, there's still a possibility that Akuma is spying on him." Ai said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I really hate the fact that I wasn't able to protect Haru from that guy." Gatchmon said angrily, also feeling really disappointed and angry with himself for the fact that he wasn't able to protect his Buddy.

"Don't say that Gatchmon. You already protect Haru a lot and you're always there for him and that's what counts." Eri said. "And if you keep saying that, I will give you an explosive punch that will send you fly straight to the Deep Web."

"Eri is right Gatchmon." Astra said. "And if this book is really about our future, it means that now you can try your best to protect Haru from that guy."

"You're both right." Gatchmon said, starting to feel confident once again on his ability to protect Haru.

"I just have to say one thing, I really like the fact that Yuujin-san is really comprehensive of Haru-san, for the fact that he will not force Haru-san to tell him what happened, because he knows that Haru-san would do the same for him and that eventually he will tell him what happened one of this days, even if it takes some time." Hajime said. "It's really nice to see a friendship like the one that Haru-san and Yuujin-san have, since it's really hard to find that kind of relationship now a days."

"I totally agree with you Hajime." Astra said. "I'm totally feeling it."

**Yuujin didn't know what to think. Whoever that person was had genuinely scared Haru a lot more than he had initially thought. He held his best friend close, not sure if his reassurance would do anything but he could feel that Haru had relaxed a little from them. _God, don't let me break this promise. I want to help Haru, no matter what._**

**"Thanks Yuujin," Haru said softly. "I feel a bit better now."**

**Yuujin blinked but he could tell Haru was being sincere and he did look a little bit calmer so that was good at least. "Are you ok to join the others then?"**

**Haru nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, I think I'm okay now."**

**As they joined the others, Yuujin did feel that Haru had calmed down at his reassurance and was interacting with the others a little bit. I was still less than he usually did but at least it was something and better than him being so quiet and uncertain.**

"Poor Yuujin-kun, he is so uncertain about himself, that he doubts that he can protect Haru-kun." Ai said.

"Yeah, he is probably afraid that he will hurt Haru again, just like he did last time." Eri said. "But I'm sure that he will try his best, so that doesn't happen again."

"I agree." Hajime said.

"At least it's good to see Haru talking with us." Astra said. "It means that he is feeling relaxed enough to talk to us, even if he just talks to us for just a little bit."

"Yes, you're right Tora." Eri said. "It makes me feel a bit relaxed as well, since it seems that he is getting back to his normal self."

"**Did he tell you anything?" Rei's voice was quiet but it came unexpected because he was so focused on watching Haru that Yuujin nearly jumped out of his skin but quickly calmed down when he realized it was just Rei.**

**"Not much," Yuujin admitted honestly. "He's scared, Rei. Whoever it was that hurt him, I think he feels that person is still watching him right now. He's too scared to tell me the details. I don't want to push him, I don't want to make anything worse but I'm worried."**

**Rei seemed to be listening to this with a thoughtful expression on his face. "So he thinks he's being stalked?"**

**Yuujin nodded. "I guess so but how do we know for sure?"**

"It's a bit weird to see Rei talk to Yuujin, since in comparison to all of us, Yuujin was the person that Rei talked to the least." Eri said. "Actually the only person that he talked the most to was Haru, he didn't talk that much with either me or Tora and he talked even less with Yuujin."

"Yes, you're right Eri. But at least it's nice to see that he is finally talking to someone else that isn't Haru, Hajime or Hackmon." Astra said. "I'm totally feeling it."

"It just shows that with time, people can start to change some of their habits." Ai said with a smile.

**Rei didn't reply right away and for a moment, Yuujin felt as if the other didn't know how to reply when he spoke again. "If there is someone watching us, listening to us, it's best to stop talking about them or push Haru to talk about them, for his own safety." His voice was almost curt but his eyes flickered with something which Yuujin couldn't tell what it was.**

**Yuujin blinked at the other. He seemed to be focused on what he was saying but at the same time, he looked so far away that it was hard to tell how invested he was in the conversation but he nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to make things any worse for Haru so I'm going to just watch over him."**

**Rei actually gave a minute smile to Yuujin or at least he thought that was a smile? It was different to his usual focused expression, at least. "That's the best protection we can give him right now."**

**Yuujin's expression was firm. "Yeah. Whoever that was won't get another change to hurt him."**

"Rei is right. For now the best way to protect Haru is to not talk about what happened to him." Eri said. "Especially if there's a change that Akuma is watching us at the moment."

"It's funny how even though Yuujin knows that Rei is also worried about Haru, to him it looks like Rei isn't that invested in their conversation." Astra said.

"It's normal that Yuujin-kun thinks like that, I don't blame him." Ai said. "But I also don't blame Rei-kun, because that's just how Rei-kun is."

"Yes that's right." Eri said. "Even I'm just as surprised as Yuujin, because it's really rare to see Rei smile to anyone that isn't Haru or Hajime and sometimes even Hackmon."

"You're right." Astra said. "But in the end this was a really good chapter, that showed how strong the friendship between Haru and Yuujin is and it also shows how much Yuujin and Rei care about Haru and that they will do anything to protect him no matter what."


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright here is chapter eleven. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in _**_Bold_**_ belongs to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'._

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The unconditionally love of a mother.**

"Astra-san, can you please give me the book?" Hajime asked. "I want to read the next chapter."

"Sure Hajime." Astra said. "Here you go." He added handing the book to Hajime.

"Thanks." Hajime said and started reading.

**11\. You Raise Me Up**

**Haru bit his lower lip as he read the letter from his Dad's good friend, Hiroki. There had been a major emergency at work and his father had been badly wounded, ending up in the hospital. Having University commitments himself, he wouldn't be able to go himself and normally he would be okay staying home alone but given recent events, the thought of being at home by himself sent a chill down his spine.**

**"I don't want to leave you home alone," Mrs. Shinkai said biting her lower lip. "Could you stay with Ai-chan and her father? I know Yuujin's dorm might not have room."**

**Haru closed the letter, not sure what to reply to his Mom. He wasn't sure if he wanted Ai to find out about Akuma but Yuujin stayed in a tiny dorm in his University so there was no way he could stay with him. "I don't know, Mom." He didn't want to even ask Rei. Akuma's words about Rei circulated in his mind over and over and he wished there was something he could honestly do to push that thought out of his mind but it wasn't like it wasn't true. Dad's friend didn't even mention me in the letter or show any keenness for me coming. Despite him trying to keep a normal relationship with his father as much as he could, it had become bitter and resentful ever since he had become firm in his decision to bring Yuujin back and keep being friends with him. His best friend felt guilty sometimes, feeling that he had caused a strife between them but there was no such thing. A strife could only be created where there was a relationship – and that had never been the case for his father especially in regards to him.**

"It's so nice to see that even if Haru-san's older, his mom still cares a lot for him." Hajime said.

"Yes, you're right Hajime. It's also nice to see that Yuujin wants to do something with his life" Eri said. "He's trying to put all the horrible things that he did in the past behind his back and he is trying to become a better person because of that."

"That's right, I'm totally feeling it! But I'm totally not feeling, the fact that Haru's dad didn't support him." Astra said. "What's wrong with dads being total jerks to their kids? Besides me and Ai, everyone else has problems with their father figure."

"That is really sad, but that's how the world is." Ai said. "Some people have really bad relationships with either their father or their mother figure, while other people don't and there's nothing that we can do about it."

"I know and that really makes me angry and upset." Astra said.

"But because of that, Yuujin-san thinks that it's his fault that Haru-san and his dad don't get a long that well." Hajime said.

"You're right, I'm totally not feeling it." Astra said. "But it's not his fault and he should stop thinking like that. I know it can be hard, but he really shouldn't think like that."

"**Haru?" Mrs. Shinkai asked gently. "Is everything alright? You've been acting a little on edge lately."**

**Haru blinked at that, clutching his jacket around his body almost instinctively. "No Mom, its nothing like that."**

**"Sweetheart," Mrs. Shinkai pulled him into a hug. "You know you can tell me anything right?"**

**Haru didn't reply for a moment. There was a small part of him that wanted to tell someone. Gatchmon kept pushing him to and he was going to burst if he didn't speak to someone about it soon. That said, he still didn't want to make things even worse for himself. "Mom? If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone. It's…I haven't even told Yuujin about this because its scary but I want to tell you, I just don't want things to become worse." He could feel his hands trembling a little bit as he spoke. "Please promise me, Mom. Promise me you won't say anything to anyone."**

**Mrs. Shinkai pulled him into an even closer hug, hugging her son to her chest. "I promise, sweetie. I won't tell anyone anything unless you ask me to."**

"Haru's mom really is the sweetest." Eri said. "She cares so much for Haru and she knows him so well, that she can see that something is wrong with him."

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it!" Astra said.

"Yes, she is." Ai said. "Haru's mom is really nice, she always noticed when either me or Yuujin-kun where feeling down, just like Haru-kun does."

"Well now I can see where Haru-san got his personality from his mom." Hajime said with a smile. "I'm really glad that he got her personality instead of his father's personality, since from the little we have read about him, he seems like a bit of a jerk. No offense Haru-san." He finished, which made Rei nod in agreement.

"None taken." Haru said, because he had to admit, sometimes his father was a bit of a jerk. But even if sometimes his father acted like a jerk, Haru tried his best to get along with him.

"Now let's hope that Haru will tell his mom what happened to him." Astra said. "I know it's really hard, but at least his mom promised that she wouldn't tell anyone anything if he didn't want her to. So now he can feel a bit safer with that promise and tell her everything." He finished and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Haru could feel himself relax slightly. That was good. Akuma wouldn't do anything worse if what he said and did wasn't told to anyone right? He had to believe that. "Mom, two days ago, when we were all getting together for the Valentine's Day party, Yuujin was supposed to pick me up after I got some chocolates and stuff so we could go to the party together. His team wanted to have a bit of a soccer game together and he had already committed to them but would pick me up afterwards. It doesn't take that long to buy chocolates so I got done early and then called him. He said he wasn't done yet but he would try and finish up as soon as he could. I was okay with that or I was until I felt another presence." He shivered a bit. "I felt like someone was watching me so I asked Yuujin to please try and hurry. He promised he would and hung up. I tried to look around for the person watching me because I thought I might be paranoid about it but he stepped out." He clung to his mother a bit and she hugged him tighter. "He said so many things to me Momma, he asked me out too and the way he was looking at me. He began f-flirting with me and saying so many things. He's been following me for awhile, Momma. He could be outside right now listening to every word we're saying. I managed to get away from him that day because I ran to Rei-kun's apartment. It was close by and I didn't want to be…" He felt his eyes water. "Please don't leave me alone Momma. Please."**

**Mrs. Shinkai was silent for a good few minutes but there were tears running down her cheek as she listened to Haru's words and everything he said, hugging him close. "Haru, sweetie, none of this is your fault. What he did and said to you that day, it's not allowed. We should go to the police if you think he's still stalking you."**

**Haru's eyes widened, terror striking his heart and he began shaking. "No Momma, please! You can't tell anyone! Please Momma, you promised. Please…" He knew he was being irrational but he could feel it that day. If Akuma had taken one step closer, if he had managed to grab him, doing more than that to him and forcing him to stay silent wouldn't have been hard. He felt how close Akuma had been to molesting him that day.**

"I can't stand hearing Haru-kun tell this." Ai said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely happy that Haru-kun finally had the courage to tell someone what happened to him, but hearing the things that Akuma said to him once again, really gives me the shivers."

"I totally understand you Ai-chan." Eri said. "I also can't stand hearing that again, but trust me, there's nothing more that I want to do that give that Akuma guy an explosive punch."

"Look I know that this is a tense and important moment, but I just got to say that I find it to be really cute that Haru sometimes calls his mom, momma." Astra said and everyone could tell that he wasn't teasing Haru about it. "But I agree with Haru's mom, what happened to Haru is not his fault and the best thing to do is call the police."

"By one side that's true Astra-san." Hajime said. "But by the other, if they did call the police, the police may not believe Haru-san since the only proof that he has are the words that Akuma said to him, he doesn't have any physical evidence and because of that, they may think that Haru-san is lying."

"Yes and you can see that with the mention of calling the police, Haru became really shaken up." Eri said. "I know that calling the police is probably the best thing to do and Haru probably thinks the same. But calling the police and telling them everything, probably makes Haru feel betrayed by his own mom, since she did promise him that she wouldn't tell anyone anything."

"I know and I'm totally not feeling it." Astra said.

"**Ok, sweetheart," Mrs. Shinkai said gently. "I promise. I promise I won't tell anybody if he makes you that scared. Yuujin and your friends don't know about this do they?"**

**Haru shook his head, although became considerably calmer when his mother promised not to tell anyone. He didn't want to take the risk of anyone else knowing. "Yuujin knows something happened and Rei-kun could see how shaken I was so he knows something happened as well, but the others don't know anything."**

**Mrs. Shinkai looked like she was thinking about this before she spoke. "Well, Yuujin's dorm is definitely too small for you to stay. We could ask Rei and Hajime-kun if you could spend this time at their apartment."**

**Haru averted his gaze to the ground. "I don't want to be a burden on Rei-kun and Hajime-kun, Mom. They have enough to deal with."**

**Mrs. Shinkai frowned at this. "Haru, did that person say something about Rei-kun too?"**

"Haru's mom is really comprehensive, I like it." Astra said. "She reminds me of Jenny."

"She also reminds me of my mom." Eri said with a smile.

"Yes I also like that about her, but poor Haru-kun, he doesn't have anyone to stay with." Ai said. "Well Haru's mom said that he could stay with Rei-kun and Hajime-kun, but he doesn't want to bother anymore."

"Haru-san would never be a bother to us. Me and Oniichan would gladly let Haru-san stay at our apartment as much time he needs." Hajime said. "Right Oniichan?" He asked looking at Rei.

Rei didn't say anything but nodded in acknowledgement, implying that what Hajime had said is true.

"That's really nice of the both of you." Eri said.

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it!" Astra said. "Now let's find out if Haru will also tell his mom what Akuma said to me about Rei."

**Haru bit his lower lip but nodded. "He was following me for awhile. Mom, I have feelings for Rei-kun. I thought it was admiration at first because I've always admired him as my precious friend but my stomach fills with butterflies when he glances my way and if he smiles at me, I feel like I can't breathe. His smile is so beautiful, Mom. A-Akuma knew how I felt about Rei-kun." His eyes watered. "He said Rei-kun could have anyone and he'd never even glance my way because he's cool and charming. What can I offer him Mom? I'm not pretty, I'm not cool, my own father doesn't even want anything to do with me other than dictate my life. He was right about that – he was right about me."**

**"Shinkai Haru," His mother spoke sternly. "I never want to hear you speak that way about yourself again, do you understand me mister?"**

**Haru blinked, gaping at his mother a bit, having rarely heard this tone of voice from her so he was a little surprised but somehow he felt she wasn't expecting an answer from him so he allowed her to continue with what she was saying.**

"That Akuma guy is officially the worst, Haru's the best person anyone could ask for" Eri said. "If someone had the change to be with Haru, they would be extremely lucky to be with him. Because out there, don't exist many people that are like Haru."

"That's right. Haru-kun has the kindest and most beautiful heart I have ever seen." Ai said. "He is also really comprehensive and would never judge you by your actions, without first knowing the reason to why you did them and he also would never judge someone by their appearance."

"Yes. Haru-san is really the kindest person I have also ever met. He always tries his best to help you with your problems and when you're feeling down, he tries to cheer you up and he doesn't ask for anything in return. " Hajime said. "I'm really glad to have met someone like Haru-san and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world." He finished with a huge smile on his face.

"Me too." Everyone else said.

"Guys…" Haru said with a smile on his face and a few tears appearing in his eyes.

"I also don't like Haru's father, what kind of father doesn't want to get along with his own son. Just because Haru doesn't want to do what his father wants him to do and prefers to follow his own dreams, he doesn't want to acknowledge Haru. I totally don't feel the two of them." Astra said. "At least my father is a lot more comprehensive and supportive and let's me follow my dream of being both an Apptuber and the Master of the Tea Ceremony Business."

"I know how you feel Astra-kun." Ai said. "But it's like I said before, that's how the world is and there's nothing that we can do about it."

"**You have the most beautiful heart," Mrs. Shinkai said gently. "You're kind, you're caring always for your friends. Anyone would be lucky to be with you in any manner because Haru, you always give everyone all of you. You give them all the kindness and compassion and are there for them, You have so much to offer, sweetheart. More than you know. Cool? Charming? Attractive? These things fade with time. No one's going to remain cool, charming and attractive all their life. But having a heart of gold is something that won't fade with time and is a beautiful treasure that anyone can get by being with you."**

**Haru didn't know what to reply. He wanted to believe his mother but Akuma's words had stung his heart like sharp knives stabbing into him and someone pouring salt into those wounds. "Mom, you believe that and I'm not saying you're wrong but I feel like he wasn't only referring to my feelings for Rei-kun…I felt it was more than that. I felt like he meant our friendship as well. I know I shouldn't believe him, he's nobody to me but what he said really hurt."**

"See, Haru's mom told Haru the same thing that we mentioned, and the others things that she mentioned are true." Eri said. "Things like, being cool, charming and attractive, can fade away with time, but a heart of gold is really hard to vanish."

"Yeah. But now Haru also thinks that he isn't even worth of being Rei's friend, because of what Akuma said." Astra said. "I'm totally not feeling it."

"That's not right, anyone would be really happy to have Haru-san as their friend." Hajime said. "Right, Oniichan?" He asked looking at Rei.

Rei didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement. Actually, Rei was the one that always thought that he was the one that wasn't worth of having Haru's friendship, not the other way around.

"**Words can stab us sometimes a lot more than weapons or physical harm can," Mrs. Shinkai said biting her lip. "Haru, will you stay with Rei-kun and Hajime-kun while I go to see your Dad?"**

**Haru shook his head. "I don't want to be…"**

**"Let me ask them at least, sweetie please," Mrs. Shinkai said seriously. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself after everything that you've told me. If you don't want to stay with Rei-kun and Hajime-kun, I'll ask Yuujin to leave his dorm and stay with you here until I get back."**

"That's true, words can hurt a lot more that any kind of physical damage." Eri said, remembering that a lot of times, she got hurt by some of the things that some of her female classmates would tell her, just because they didn't like her.

"Yes that's completely true. I also think that Haru should really ask Rei and Hajime to let him stay with them." Astra said. "I know that it's hard for Haru, since he doesn't want to be a bother to them, but I really think that he should at least ask them."

"Yes, I agree with you Astra-kun. But we can't force Haru-kun to do something that he doesn't want to do." Ai said. "At least we can hope that he accepts the propose of asking Yuujin to stay with him for the next few days."

**Somehow, Haru felt Yuujin staying with him here would be better than him being a burden on Rei-kun and Hajime-kun but he didn't voice this and instead just nodded. "But please don't tell him about Akuma. I-I'm not really sure if he's not listening in right now and I don't want to take the risk."**

**"I won't," Mrs. Shinkai promised, kissing her son's forehead gently and Haru relaxed in his mother's arms. For the first time since the incident, he could feel himself finally calming down and feeling a little less scared. He wanted to talk to somebody about it and he was glad that his mother had pushed him into telling her about it.**

"I know that I already said that Haru shouldn't think that he would be a bother to anyone, but I still have to say that he is a really good friend, because even though he is going through all this things, he still thinks about the others first." Astra said.

"Yes, but at least it's good that Haru decided to call Yuujin to stay with him." Eri said.

"Now I will feel more relaxed if Yuujin-kun stays with Haru-kun." Ai said, making Eri and Astra nod in agreement.

Then they all noticed that Hajime suddenly had gotten really quiet and that he also had a sad look on his face.

"Hajime-kun, what's wrong?" Haru asked with concern.

"Oh, well you see Haru-san, it's just that…" Hajime started. "That reading the way that Haru-san's mom comforts him, reminds me of Okasan." He added with a sad smile.

"Hajime/Hajime-kun…" Everyone said.

"She was also really kind and good at comforting people." Hajime continued. "And I…I…I just…" He tried to say but wasn't able to finished.

"Hajime-kun…" Haru said, touching Hajime's shoulder and when Hajime looked at him, he suddenly hugged Haru.

"I just miss her so much." Hajime finally said as he cried in Haru's chest.

"There, there Hajime-kun, everything is going to be alright." Haru said as he hugged Hajime back and also started to rub his back. "I know it's really hard, but it's totally normal to feel sad about it. But you still have Rei-kun with you and you also have all of us. We are all like a huge family."

"That's right." Everyone said.

Hajime started to smile, as he kept hugging Haru. It was true, he may have lost his mom and he was still sad about it, but he still has his older brother with him and the others were like a family to him.

Meanwhile all that happened, Rei had a smile on his face, liking the fact that Haru was able to comfort Hajime. He was also feeling really lucky, happy and grateful for the fact that Haru came in both his and Hajime's life. Since thanks to Haru, he was able to get out of the darkness that involved him and also because Haru made Hajime even happier.


	12. Chapter 12

_Alright here is chapter twelve. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in **Bold** belongs to _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'._

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Sometimes it can be really hard to understand your own feelings.**

After some time, Haru decided to see if Hajime was feeling better.

"Hajime-kun, are you feeling better?" Haru asked.

Hajime looked up at Haru nodding his head. "Yes, I'm. All thanks to you Haru-san, you helped me feel much better. Thank you." Hajime said with a smile.

"You're welcome Hajime-kun." Haru replied with a smile.

"Haru-san…" Hajime said.

"Yes, Hajime-kun?" Haru asked.

"Can you please read the next chapter?" Hajime asked showing the book to Haru.

"Of course." Haru answered with a smile, taking the book from Hajime and then started reading it.

**12\. Changing Feelings**

**Rei cleared out the plates after finishing off breakfast. Since it was the weekend and he was off-duty, he could take care of the apartment and do the usual routine but his thoughts kept drifting back to last night. While everyone was eating their dinner, he had snuck out of the bookshop to see how true Haru's fears of being watched were because his friend didn't lie and to see if he could catch the person who was tormenting his friend.**

**_Rei, being an expert at sneaking away from the group himself had snuck out of the bookshop while everyone else was busy to see if he had catch this person whoever it was and it only took a few seconds to spot the person. It felt too easy – almost like this person wanted to be caught because he stepped out of hiding when Rei's gaze landed on him._**

**"_Who are you?" Rei said icily. "And why are you watching us?"_**

**_The blue-haired boy who had stepped out hummed a little. "Can you prove I was watching you? I could have just been passing by and you're accusing me of stalking? That's rather rude you know."_**

**_Rei's glare somehow became colder. "Cut the crap and tell me who you are." His hands clenched into a fist._**

"There goes Rei again, acting all sneaking and not telling us where he's going or what is he going to do." Astra said.

"That may be true Tora, but I understand him at this moment." Eri said. "If I had the knowledge that someone was stalking and spying on my precious friend, I would also go outside to find out if he was out there or not."

"I agree with Eri-san. But if Akuma really wants to spy on Haru-kun, shouldn't he be even sneakier about it?" Ai said. "Why would he let himself get caught by Rei-kun in the first place?" She asked again.

"Maybe he wanted to get caught, by Oniichan. He seems to be the kind of person that thinks a lot before he acts." Hajime said. "Also he probably already knows what to do when someone catches him when he is spying on someone."

"You're right Hajime, he did pretend that he was just walking past the book store and that Rei was just making false accusations about him. When we all know that, that's not true." Astra said. "Besides, he probably just wants to make Rei angry or something like that, because he doesn't seem to like the fact, that Haru likes Rei and not him."

"Even if it is because of something like that, he really shouldn't get Rei angry." Hackmon said. "Because, he really will not want to see what Rei is capable of doing to someone, when they are hurting in any kind of way the persons that are really important to him."

"Let's find out then and see if Akuma will answer Rei's question." Eri said.

**_The boy giggled a bit now. "Impatient aren't you? My name's Akuma since you really want to know. As for what I want." His amused gaze turned cold and drifted inside. Rei followed Akuma's gaze, seeing it stop on Haru causing his entire body to tense, blind rage taking over and he pulled out his knife, pushing Akuma back and pressing it against his throat. A murderous glint took over his eyes as he stared into the other's eyes._**

**"_If you ever go near my friend again, I will kill you," Rei said coldly. "That's not a threat, it's a promise."_**

**_Fear flickered in Akuma's eyes momentarily so he didn't move right then for fear that the knife might actually cut his throat if he did that but as soon as Rei had moved back, he jumped back._**

**"_No one says no to me, Katsura Rei-kun," Akuma said, managing to doge Rei trying to grab him. "If I die, I'm taking Haru-kun with me."_**

**"_You," Rei bristled, lunging at him again with the knife but he was gone so quick that it was like he had never been there in the first place. 'God dammit I shouldn't have done more than just threatened that freak'_**

"Scary." Astra said. "Remind me to never do anything to either Haru or Hajime, just in the case that Rei gets to find out about it or if Rei is nearby while holding any sharp object."

"I'm usually not a person in favor of violence." Ai said. "But I think that Akuma totally deserved everything that Rei-kun would do to him, for what he was done to Haru-kun."

"I agree with you Ai-chan, but I have got to say that I have never seen Rei this angry before." Eri said. "Well not that angry to the point that he would threat to take someone's life."

"I have. He became this angry when he found out that Biomon had turned Hajime into an Appmon and because of that, he nearly hacked Biomon out of existence." Hackmon said. "I'm sure that if they were in an AR Field right at this moment, Rei would have threatened Akuma with hacking him out of existence instead of threatening him with a knife. You can trust me on that."

"Would you really do that Rei?" Astra asked and they all saw how serious Rei looked, then they realized that Rei would really do something like that.

"Do you guys think that Akuma threatened Oniichan with finding a way to kill Haru-san if Oniichan dared to kill him?" Hajime asked with fear evident in his voice.

"I hope not." Gatchmon said angrily. "Now I really wish that Rei had at least cutted Akuma's throat just a tiny bit as a better warning, for what he did to Haru."

"**Oniichan?" Hajime's voice snapped Rei out of his thoughts long enough to hear that his phone was ringing.**

**Rei blinked. "Oh." He quickly answered it. "Hello?"**

**"Rei-kun, hi, it's me," Haru's soft voice spoke on the other line. "If you're not too busy, would you be okay coming over tonight with Hajime-kun? Yuujin's coming too."**

**Rei blinked at the sudden invitation. "Sure, is everything ok?"**

**"Yeah, everything's alright," Haru said softly. "Mom just wanted to talk to you and Yuujin about something. It's nothing too worrying though."**

**"Yeah, sure we'll come, it's no problem," Rei replied. It wasn't like he was doing anything tonight and he did have work off. He paused for a moment, unsure of how to bring this up or whether he should even say it.**

**"Okay, well, I'll see you then," Haru said but Rei quickly spoke.**

**"Haru, wait," Rei said before his friend could hang up. He could feel that his friend had stopped from hanging up the phone when he said that.**

**"What is it, Rei-kun?" Haru asked.**

"It's nice to see that Haru at end decided to also call Rei to come over to his house." Eri said.

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it!" Astra said.

"I think that Haru-kun did that not only because Rei-kun is his friend and he was the first person that helped him when he felt threatened by Akuma, but also because I think that Haru-kun feels really safe when he is around Rei-kun." Ai said with a smile.

"I think the same as you Ai-san." Hajime said. "I also think that Haru-san feels really safe when he is with Oniichan." He added with a smile.

Both boys blushed in embarrassment because of what Ai and Hajime had said.

**Rei looked at Hajime, words getting stuck in his throat. Words were hard. Emotions were hard and he was bad at both of those things. Hajime smiled a bit at him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. Somehow this gave him the strength to speak, to say some of what he wanted to say even if it didn't express even half of how he felt.**

**"Haru, I want to say…" Rei's voice faltered again before he remembered the way Akuma's gaze had stopped on Haru and the way he had escaped, leaving a vague threat in his words. "I won't let anyone hurt you no matter what." His tone took and edge of genuine protectiveness, something he had only ever felt before when it came to Hajime. But seeing how afraid Haru was and seeing the way Akuma was so cocky, he had wanted to slice that bastard into tiny little pieces and throw him to the wolves. He never thought he could feel this way towards anyone that wasn't Hajime but somehow Haru had earned that place in his heart. Haru was the reason he was alive today and his friend had given him more hope than he had felt in a long time. He wanted to hold his friend close, shelter him from how cruel the word could be. He had seen that look in Akuma's eyes, the want, the desire to devour the other person till there was nothing left in them, no fight, no will to go on. To him, it was a familiar look and one he had seen as a young child all too often.**

"Of course Rei would have troubles expressing himself in any kind of way." Astra said. "But I totally understand him, since it's not his fault that he has trouble socializing." He quickly added before Rei or Haru could say anything.

"Yes, that may be true. But it's nice to see that Rei looks at Hajime for some kind of support and help." Eri said. "It just means that he's trying his best to get better at socializing."

"You're right Eri-san. I also like the fact that Rei-kun will do his best to protect Haru-kun no matter what." Ai said with a smile. "It's also so nice of him to say that to Haru-kun."

"I agree with you Ai-san. I also like to see that Oniichan wants to protect Haru-san as much as he wants to protect me." Hajime said with a smile. "That's really sweet of Oniichan and I'm really proud and happy for the fact that Oniichan found someone else that he also wants to protect."

What Hajime said, only made Rei blush even more in embarrassment because he never thought that Hajime would say something like that in front of everyone.

"Now I really want to know why the look that Akuma gave to Haru is really familiar to Rei and why he says that he already saw that look when he was a young child." Astra said.

"**T-thank you, Rei-kun," Haru's voice stuttered a little but he sounded genuinely sincere. "That's why I came to you that day. I feel safe with you."**

**Rei felt his cheeks heat up a little at Haru's words and he wasn't really sure why but they felt warm and somehow they heated up even more when he heard Hajime giggle. "I'll always do my best to keep you safe." His voice was soft and he felt his heartbeat begin to quicken. A shiver ran through him but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was a nice feeling, one that made him feel warm and safe. He wanted more of this feeling and somehow he didn't want this conversation to end between them but he knew they couldn't keep talking because he was having strange feelings he had never experienced before. Knowing Haru, he would probably agree to keep talking if he had asked him to because that was just the way he was.**

**"I know," Haru said simply in response. "Rei-kun? Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me, especially coming from you."**

**_Coming from him?_ Did Haru mean that because Rei wasn't good with always expressing how he really felt or did his words hold another meaning? He wasn't sure but somehow he hoped for the latter because it made his heartbeat race even more.**

**"See you tonight, Rei-kun," Haru said softly.**

**"Y-yeah, see you," Rei said hanging up the phone and placing his hand on his heart, feeling it beat so fast.**

"I knew it." Ai said. "I knew that Haru-kun feels safer when he's around Rei-kun."

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it!" Astra said.

"You're right Ai-san." Hajime said. "Hey, Haru-san?"

"Yes Hajime-kun?" Haru said.

"You do feel safer when you're with Oniichan, right?" Hajime asked.

Haru nodded his head. "Yes I do. I always feel a sense of safety when I'm with Rei-kun and it's a really warm and great feeling." He said. "I like it a lot and every time I feel it I don't want that feeling to go away." He added with a small blush.

The only thing that Rei could do was blush in embarrassment after hearing what Haru had said. Hearing that come for Haru personally was completely different of hearing him read it from a book and that made his heart flutter with emotion and that emotion felt really good to him.

"That's really adorable of you to say Haru and also it looks like Rei's heart is starting to realize that he loves Haru." Eri said which made both Rei and Haru blush even more.

"Yes, that's true. But I'm sure that Rei-kun doesn't know what those feelings are, probably because he never felt them before." Ai said. "But I don't censure him for that because for some people it's really hard to fall in love."

"I agree, it's especially hard for people that have trust issues like Rei." Eri said. "For them it can be even harder to fall in love since they have a harder time trusting people."

"All that you say is true, but I have to say one thing. Rei's wish of Haru's words holding another meaning, instead of thinking that Haru only said them because he knows that Rei's not good at expressing himself have been heard." Astra said. "Because to Haru, it's feels really good to hear those kind of words coming from Rei, the person that he loves. But of course Rei still doesn't know that."

"**Oniichan, are you alright?" Hajime asked, giggling again.**

**"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Rei gave his little brother a soft smile. It wasn't anything bad at least although he was sure Hajime knew that considering he was giggling about something. "We're heading over to Haru's tonight ok?"**

**Hajime nodded. "Okay, no problem. I'll go work on my assignment then since I won't get to it tonight then"**

**"Yeah, probably best," Rei agreed absently and watched his little brother head to his room before collapsing down on the sofa, mind whirling from his own confused thoughts.**

**"Rei, are you ok?" Hackmon asked, floating over to him in CHIP-form. "You seem a little bit confused, did something happen?"**

**"I don't know," Rei admitted honestly. "It's hard to explain it to you when I don't really get it myself but I know its not a bad thing. It feels really nice actually, better than I've ever felt in my life."**

**Hackmon blinked. "You can try to explain it. We're Buddies so I'll probably understand it and maybe I can explain it to you if you want."**

"Looks like Hajime-kun figured out, what is probably happening with Rei-kun." Ai said.

"It's no wonder, he is as smart as Rei." Astra said. "But at least it looks like that when it comes to the terms of feelings and emotions, Hajime is smarter than Rei in those kind of aspects." He added in a teasing tone, which made Rei glare in his direction.

"Astra-kun, can you try not teasing someone once in a while?" Haru asked. "Do you always have to tease everyone about the smallest things?"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Astra said. "But it is really fun to tease Rei." He added making Haru shake his head.

"Very well, putting that stuff aside…" Eri said. "Let's see what Rei will tell Hackmon."

**Rei thought about it. There were times when Hackmon really understood what he wanted to say or what he was feeling even better than he did. "When I was talking with Haru just then, I didn't really want the conversation to end. I wanted Haru and I to keep talking or just stay on the phone, even if there was nothing to say. I don't know what to think about it though because I've never felt this." He paused for a few seconds, trying to gather his thoughts as he realized he probably made really little sense right now. "I don't know about you but I sound really confusing to even myself. I mean, I've always revolved my own world around Hajime, wanting to protect him and making sure he's happy. While being friends with you and Haru made me realize I had more than just Hajime, this is different. That night, when I confronted Akuma, I wanted to rip him into pieces for even daring to look at Haru in that way. I wanted to protect Haru, Hackmon. I want to hold him close and make sure no darkness can ever even touch him. I want to make him feel safe." His heart felt like it would pop out of his chest at the speed which it was beating right now. "I've only ever felt this strongly towards Hajime before. The desire to protect, the desire to shelter him from any pain. I don't understand…"**

**Hackmon let Rei finish and when it was clear that his Buddy had no more to say, he spoke up. "Rei? Haru's really important to you, isn't he? Does he feel like family to you?"**

"What Rei said is true. When your life and world revolves just around a certain person, it can be really hard to understand the new feelings that you start feeling for a new person." Eri said. "Since you were so focused and accustomed of taking care of that certain person, that when a new person arrives into your life and you start to get to know that person and with the pass of time you start to feel new feelings for that person, it can be really confusing for you. Because, you have never felt those kind of feelings before."

"I agree with you Eri-san. But I got to say and I know that I already said this before, but I find it to be really sweet and kind of Rei-kun wanting to protect Haru-kun no matter what." Ai said with a smile. "Even if it means killing that Akuma creep, which I'm not opposed to."

"I also don't object to that." Gatchmon said. "Because, I also want to rip that guy into tiny little pieces if I get the change to do that."

"Me two, offu." Offmon said.

"I'm totally feeling the two of you right now." Astra said.

**Rei blinked. Like family? Haru was definitely very important to him, there was no doubt about that but did he feel the same way towards him that he did towards Hajime? Well, talking to Hajime on the phone never made his heart begin to race or his stomach to fill with butterflies, so he supposed the answer was no to that.**

**"I mean, Haru's important to me but it's different from Hajime," Rei admitted, a frown forming on his face. He didn't understand what these feelings were, they were something he had never experienced before. _Geez, I can't even understand my own emotions. _He blinked a bit when he saw Hackmon smile a bit under his hoodie, a knowing smile as if he knew something he didn't. "Hackmon, what is it? You've figured it out haven't you?"**

**Hackmon smirked a bit. "Have I?"**

**A scowl came on Rei's face. "Don't play dumb. I know you."**

**Hackmon still looked far too pleased with himself. "It's obvious to me, Rei. But telling you might be less effective than you working it out for yourself."**

**Rei's scowl deepened at his Buddy. "But I can't work it out because its' not a familiar feeling to me."**

"Rei, as fallen really deeply for Haru." Eri said.

"I agree, since Rei-kun did notice that the way that Haru-kun is important to him, is different from the way that Hajime-kun is important to him." Ai said. "But he still can't figure out that he is in love."

"Yeah and I find it to be really funny, that once Hackmon found out what those feelings were, he started to mock Rei a little by not telling him anything." Astra said. "I never thought that Hackmon could be such a troll, since he is so serious just like Rei."

"Yes, that may be true. But it's for the best if Hackmon doesn't tell Rei right now what those feelings that he is feeling are." Eri said. "Because they can make Rei feel even more confused and he may end up hurting Haru and himself in the process, by accident."

"I guess you're right." Astra said.

"**Haru's special to you, much more than you realize right now," was all Hackmon said. Well, that was not helpful at all. Rei enjoyed having the answers to any problems that formulated in his mind but when it came to this thing called emotions, he rarely had the answers because they were much too complicated for him to decipher. He was clueless when it came to this so how was he supposed to figure it out?**

**"Hackmon," Rei groaned a little. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He was still scowling, although it contained no displeasure, only a slight annoyance because his Buddy wasn't helping him out in something that he honestly need help in because he had no idea.**

**"I'm happy for you, Rei," Hackmon admitted honestly. "You've kept yourself so tightly locked away from your emotions but even you can't deny that Haru makes you feel something. I don't want to tell you what your feeling, its best you let what your feeling grow into something more that you can understand yourself."**

**Rei blinked at his friend but allowed that. It was probably better that Hackmon wasn't telling him how he felt and maybe he was right. Rushing it to try and understand what he was feeling was probably not the best idea right now. He allowed his thoughts to drift to Haru as he thought back a few years ago.**

"I knew it." Eri said. "I knew that Hackmon didn't tell Rei anything, so that he wouldn't rush into things."

"That's right Eri-san, but what Rei said is right." Ai said. "Sometimes it can be really hard to decipher your own feelings and because of that you can feel really frustrated because you can't understand them."

"I understand what you mean with those words Ai." Astra said. "But Rei needs to calm himself down a bit and I'm sure that eventually sooner or later he will be able to understand his own feelings."

**_Rei watched Haru read out loud information that could possibly aide them in bringing Yuujin but something squirmed uncomfortably in his stomach. Now that the battle was over and they were back to their daily lives, the thought that he was hiding something from Haru – something about his past that might change their friendship forever. A part of him didn't want to tell Haru – he could simply help the other bring Yuujin back and then leave his life forever with Hajime. He knew that wouldn't work though, given while Haru wouldn't push him to stay, he also wouldn't just let him walk away._**

**_Was that the only reason he felt he should tell Haru about the darkest part of his past? No. That was just an excuse because he knew he was good at disappearing on people without warning and if he didn't want to tell Haru, he could just vanish with his little brother. But he had gotten used to Haru's company, being his friend that he wasn't sure if he wanted to get used to a life without Haru in it now. But continuing to be his friend while hiding something so big from him made him feel wrong – dirty almost, as if he were committing an unforgivable crime._**

Rei's eyes hidden a little bit once he heard what Haru had just read. It couldn't possibly be what he was thinking right? He hoped that Haru wouldn't read it out loud. Rei shook his head, what was he thinking, Haru would never do something like that, without asking him if he was okay with that. So he shouldn't worry that much about it.

"That's right, Rei is really good at disappearing without people noticing immediately." Eri said. "It reminds me of the first time we went to the Deep Web and we only noticed that he wasn't with us anymore after those weird Appmon's that were wearing those cloths got scared away by Minerva's mark."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Astra said. "And it looks like Rei wants to do that again, since he is afraid of telling something to Haru."

"I can also see that Astra-kun. Rei-kun seems to be in a big conflict with himself about his past, that he is so afraid to tell Haru-kun." Ai said. "But I think that he really should tell Haru-kun. I know that he is afraid and that it's hard, since like he said it could change their friendship forever. But I also know that Haru-kun would never censure Rei-kun for anything that he did in the past."

"You're right." Eri said and everyone else besides Rei nodded their heads.

Also what the others didn't notice was the concern look that Haru was giving Rei at the moment.

"**_Rei-kun?" Haru's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he jumped a little startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or anything but is everything ok? You seem a little bit distracted today, that's all."_**

**_Rei's grip tightened around the cup that he had been holding. "I…I wanted to tell you something."_**

**_Haru blinked. "Oh? What is it, Rei-kun?"_**

**"_I told all of you that our relatives tried to split me and Hajime up," Rei said quietly. "I mean, I guess they kind of did in a way but that's not really the complete truth. After Mom died and Dad walked out, Hajime and I were completely alone. There was no way we could really support ourselves unless I found a job. Mom's side of the family never really kept in touch with us – they didn't really even come to Mom's funeral so I went looking for a job but no one gave me a job so I went to somebody else for help. You've heard the name Fuzen Katsura right?" He felt ill just mentioning his Uncle's name and tried to ignore the fact that his hands had begun trembling._**

**"_Only by name," Haru admitted, having put the book down and peering at Rei in concern. "I wasn't sure he was related to you so I never asked. He's a charity worker or something right?"_**

"I have heard of him." Ai said. "He's such a nice guy, because he likes to help families in need."

"Yeah." Astra said. "I'm totally feeling him."

"Yes, but I'm just like Haru," Eri said. "I didn't ask either Rei or Hajime if they were related to him, since there are out there a lot of people that have the same last name, that aren't related to each other at all."

"You're right Eri." Astra said. "But it seems like Rei doesn't like that guy very much by the way that he reacted."

What all of them didn't notice, was that Rei, Hajime and Haru had shivered once they heard Fuzen's name. They couldn't believe what was happening.

When Haru was about to keep reading, he looked at the next paragraph that he was going to read and his eyes hidden. He couldn't read this without Rei's consent. So he decided to ask him if he was okay with the fact of him reading that paragraph.

"Rei-kun…" Haru said in a whisper, making Rei look in his direction. "Can I read this? Because, if you don't want me to read it, I won't." Haru asked with concern evident in his voice.

Rei looked at the book and his eyes hidden at what he read. Did he really want the others to find out about his past? It's not like he doesn't trust them, because he does. But he doesn't trust them as much as he trusts Haru, that's why he was able to tell Haru about his past.

"Yes." Was all that Rei said.

"Are you sure?" Haru asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Rei said. "Sooner or later they would probably find out about it and it's better if they find out by one of us." He said in a whisper that only Haru could hear. Even if he said that, he still couldn't help but still feel a bit unsure about it.

"If you say so." Haru said, still feeling really concern for his friend.

"**_Well, that's what he's known as anyway," Rei said looking up at Haru briefly, heart sinking into his stomach at what he was about to say. "He's my uncle. My dad's younger brother. I went to him to see if he could support me and Hajime because I was running out of options. He said he was willing to support me but I would have to work for him. I took the opportunity. I mean, he was giving me a job and if I could earn enough money to pay rent for the apartment we were staying in, Hajime and I wouldn't end up on the streets." He shivered a bit. "He didn't tell me what the job was, just that it paid really well. My uncle and my aunt dealt in a business of child sex slavery. They would offer to help families in poverty in exchange for children from those families working. I took the job and worked…as a doll for Fuzen's clients. It paid well and I was able to support myself and Hajime. Fuzen and my aunt Tsukiko had certain rules in place to make sure things didn't ever go too far. The clients were never allowed to have sex with dolls who were underage." He tried to keep his voice flat as he said this albeit couldn't help it when it cracked slightly and forced it to try to become somewhat composed again, inwardly wincing as he could feel his eyes begin to water. No, he had to finish this. He had to be able to finish what he had started. "One time, one of the clients tried to bend that rule with me. My aunt and uncle were out somewhere so the client thought what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them and tried to go further than they were allowed. I panicked and protested so the client beat the shit out of me. I passed out then so I'm not really sure what happened but I never went back after that. I know Hajime got me away from there though…I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, but please go easy on Hajime, it's not his-" His voice genuinely did crack now and he trailed off but the next thing he knew he had been enveloped into a hug by Haru. He felt a few tears fall down his cheeks as he realized his friend hadn't pushed him away._**

Everyone could see how Haru's voice broke when he read that paragraph and that he was on the verge of tears.

"That, that guy is a total monster!" Eri said. "I can't believe that he does that to the families that are in a huge need of some kind of support. I especially can't believe that he would do that to his own nephew."

"You're right Eri. I'm totally not feeling that guy anymore." Astra said. "I'm also not feeling those guys that go to those kind of places, they are all a bunch of monsters. Good thing that Hajime was able to save Rei from there. He didn't deserve to be in that kind of place, no kid does."

"I agree you with Astra-kun." Ai said. "Do you guys think that we should call the police on him?"

"As much as I want to call the police, I don't think that we should." Eri said seriously. "Because what are we going to tell them? Are we going to tell them that we read in a book that presumably came from the future that Fuzen works with child sex slavery? They will probably think that we are completely crazy and that we made everything up."

"But, we have Rei-kun here with us." Ai said. "He could tell them everything."

"That's true Ai-chan." Eri said. "But you saw how difficult it was for Rei to tell Haru everything. So it's going to be extremely hard for him to tell the police everything."

"Eri-san is right Ai-san." Hajime said. "Besides, uncle Fuzen is really smart, he was able to keep this secret hidden from the police for many years, so it's going to be extremely hard from them to catch him." He added with disgust evident in his voice.

"Yes. You guys are right." Ai said sadly.

"Rei-kun are you okay?" Haru asked with concern. "Are you capable of keeping hearing the rest of the chapter?"

The others looked at Rei and saw that he was really pale as if he had seen a ghost and because of that they started to feel really worried for him.

Rei didn't say anything but nodded his head, meaning that he wanted Haru to keep reading the chapter, because he knew that now that they had come so far, there was no turning back right now.

"Are you really sure about it Rei?" Astra asked. "I mean, we can stop if you want us to."

"I'm fine!" Rei said snapping at Astra.

"Rei-kun/Oniichan/Rei…" Haru, Hajime and Hackmon said at the same time feeling really worried for Rei's reaction.

But then Haru decided to keep reading the rest of the chapter, since he didn't want Astra and Rei to get into a fight. But even if he didn't want his two friends to be fighting with each other, he also didn't want to keep reading the chapter, but Rei wanted him to finish it so he decided to grant Rei's wish.

"**_Oh Rei-kun," Haru said. "I would never stop being your friend for something like that. You were just a child." His eyes flickered with tears but he pushed them aside, giving a watery smile. "You shouldn't have had to support yourself but the fact that you did as much as you did only shows me how kind and strong you really are. Thank you for telling, me this, I know it wasn't easy for you." He hugged Rei even closer. "Rei-kun? No matter what happens, you'll always be my friend, my precious friend and telling me the darkest parts about your past won't change that. It does change one thing." His smile became bigger even as tears began to roll down his own cheeks. "Before I just liked and admired you as a person, as my friend. But now? I respect you even more, Rei-kun. You're genuinely one of the bravest, strongest and kindest people I've ever met and I feel proud and lucky to have you as one of my special friends."_**

**_Hearing all that, Rei broke into sobs, clinging and clutching onto his friend even tighter. He had imagined so many scenarios in his head, ones where Haru was apologetic about rejecting him but had done it in anyway and ones where he had plain outright rejected him, walking out of his apartment, stating that he could bring Yuujin back himself. Haru was kind so maybe he was overthinking it but it never occurred to him that his friend was kind enough to accept him, to hug him and tell him it didn't make a difference. He could feel himself relaxing and he could feel something had changed between the two of them._**

"Everything that Haru said is true." Eri said. "We don't censure you for anything that you did in the past, you were just a little kid after all and you were trying your best to support both yourself and Hajime and your monster of an uncle took advantage of you because of that and that's not your fault, it's his fault and that's a really horrible thing to do to a kid."

"Yeah man, so don't worry about it. We will keep being your friends no matter what and I'm sorry that I keep bugging you to tell us more about your past." Astra said. "Now I understand why you didn't want to tell us anything, I also understand why you act the way that you do, it's because of what happened to you in the past. I'm really sorry for everything that I did to you, I hope that you can forgive me."

Rei looked at Astra and saw the sincere look in Astra's face when he apologized and understood that everything that Astra had told him was true. So with a small smile on his face he nodded his head in acknowledgement at Astra.

With that Astra realized that Rei had forgiven him and he smiled back at Rei in gratitude.

**Rei had always felt the closest to Haru other than Hackmon and his little brother of course but that day, he truly felt comfortable being around him. The feeling that passed through him when his friend had hugged him and told him it didn't matter was something he hadn't felt since he was a small child. Feelings of wanting to pull away, cut contact with his friends seemed to fade away from his mind and it wasn't so bad being around the others as long as Haru was there too. It felt easier – lighter now that his friend had accepted him with some of the darkest parts of his past. His feelings now had grown into something more as well, he was unable to tell what it was exactly but it was like Hackmon said. It wasn't like he needed to rush this in any way and he would come to understand what his own feelings were in due time.**

"I'm not even going to feel offended anymore with Rei, if he only will spend time with us if Haru's around." Astra said. "Because, like I said before, now I totally understand him."

"Yeah me too." Eri said.

"I agree and Rei-kun." Ai said. "Thanks for trusting all of us, to the point that you were able to tell us your past."

"Yeah, thank you." Eri and Astra said.

Rei looked at everyone and gave a small smile. He was actually a bit happy that his other friends beside Haru, now knew about his past and that just like Haru they didn't censure him for his past. It ended up taking a weight out of his shoulders that he thought that he had lost when he told Haru about his past. But now he felt that, that same weight was completely gone for now and he was very grateful for that. He was also glad that he was finally able to trust the others a bit more, even if he didn't show it that much.

At the same time Rei was thinking that, Haru looked at him and smiled. Because he could see that his precious friend was looking more relieved now and he was very happy and grateful for that.


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright here is chapter thirteen. Hope that you enjoy it. Everything in _**_Bold_**_ belongs to my friends _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ story 'Breathless'. Also a huge thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for pointing out a small mistake that I made in the previous chapter, that I'm going to try my best to see if it doesn't happen again in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The bond between an AppliDriver and its Buddy Appmon.**

It was a new day at the Secret base and everyone would try finish reading the book on that day.

Once they got there, Ai grabbed the book. "Okay guys, if you don't mind I will start reading the chapter." Ai said.

"Sure, go ahead Ai-chan." Haru said with a smile and everyone else nodded in agreement. With that Ai started reading the chapter.

**Yuujin had been a little bit startled when Haru called inviting him over to his place for dinner, mentioning that Rei and Hajime were coming as well but the others were not invited. Had Haru talked to his mom about what happened and told her that he and Rei knew about it somewhat? Or was there something else going on? He wasn't sure but he knew that he definitely wanted to help Haru if even though he had failed at it once. _My personal feelings are not more important than caring about Haru's safety. Love isn't something that can be enforced on someone and I won't allow my feelings to keep me from making Haru happy._**

"Damn, Yuujin really is a good friend, caring more about Haru and his safety, than about his own feelings." Astra said.

"You're right Astra-kun." Ai said. "I also like the fact that, even though Yuujin-kun is an android, he knows that he can't force anyone to love him."

"Yes, that's true. But it looks like Yuujin's still thinking about what happened in the past, by him mentioning that he failed to protect Haru once." Eri said. "Even if what happened in the past wasn't his fault."

"**Are we going to Haru's tonight, offu?" Offmon shifted closer to him.**

**Yuujin nodded, smiling and patting Offmon's head gently. "Yeah, he just called me and invited me over tonight."**

**"You and Rei were invited, but not Ai-chan and the others offu?" Offmon asked. "Yuujin, why doesn't Haru want to tell them?"**

**"Haru hasn't even told either of us the details of what happened, Offmon," Yuujin pointed out. "If we weren't involved than we would have never been able to even know that Haru had been through something."**

**"I get that," Offmon admitted, slinking down a bit shyly. "I mean, maybe I'm not one to talk offu, given that when I had a problem, I ran away but I'm…I'm worried about Haru. I mean…I felt a lot better when you believed in me and when you came to protect me offu. It made me feel that I wasn't better off handling things alone offu. Haru has always been really kind to me but wouldn't it be better for the others to know so they can help? Everyone cares about Haru after all."**

"I understand what Offmon is saying and I agree with him, I also think that Haru should tell us what really happened to him." Eri said. "But I also understand Haru a lot for not wanting to tell us anything. Since it can be really hard to tell something like what happened to him to your friends." She added, knowing a bit about how Haru felt.

"Yeah, you're right Eri, and Offmon, now you don't have to run away from your problems or feel like that you're all alone." Astra said. "Because you're not alone, you have all of us by your side and we will always help you when you need it." He added, trying to cheer up Offmon just in case he was feeling down right now.

"I know offu." Offmon said with a smile, because he knew that what Astra had said was true.

**Yuujin blinked at his Buddy. His Buddy had always been shy and reserved around the others back then but he had noticed that ever since he had come back, Offmon while still shy around most of the others was comfortable expressing his opinion around him and Haru. He also seemed a lot stronger than he had been back then. After coming back with the realisation that he had hurt those most precious to him, it had been hard for him to face anyone, especially Offmon and Haru, the ones he had ended up hurting the most in all of this. He hadn't pushed them away, only because he didn't want to hurt them any worse and he had wanted to try and make up for his mistakes, but Offmon's strength gave him courage. His willingness to stick by him, even offer advice when he wasn't sure what to do was more helpful than even he realized himself.**

**"I'm not sure of the details of what happened," Yuujin admitted quietly. "But I think Haru's scared of whoever that person is. I know that person is dangerous, Offmon and it probably is better that the other know especially is he is a stalker but… is it really right to push Haru when he's so uncomfortable?"**

"I have to agree with Yuujin, even now you can totally see that Offmon is getting stronger and is also starting to get a little less shy around us." Eri said. "Even if he still feels more comfortable being around Haru than with us, I still really like to see that change in him." She added with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm totally feeling it." Astra said.

"Offu." Offmon said with a small blush and a smile on his face for being praised like that.

"I have to say that I'm just like Yuujin-kun. I would also really like if Haru-kun would tell us more details of what happened to him." Ai said. "But I also don't want to force him to tell us anything, because I know that Haru-kun would never do something like that to us. He would wait as much time it is needed until we would be ready to tell him anything."

"You're right Ai-san." Hajime said. "Haru-san is just like that, he is really kind and comprehensive with everyone."

**Offmon didn't speak for a few moments, expression clouded over in genuine thought before he finally spoke. "You don't have to push him but you can tell him at least right?"**

**"Tell him what? How I feel about the situation?" Yuujin asked, own expression furrowing in thought. He could do that since there was definitely no harm in that, it was just telling Haru what he thought was better without feeling as if he was enforcing it on him.**

**Offmon nodded. "Haru values your opinion, offu and right now, he's scared but it'll give him something to think about right?"**

**Yuujin nodded. That was true. He didn't want to force Haru to tell the others even though the others knowing that his best friend was in danger would ensure there were more people around to protect him which would make him feel better. Haru being hurt and traumatised once was bad enough and he didn't want it to happen again.**

"Offmon's right, Yuujin can talk to Haru in way that it doesn't sound like he is forcing him to tell us what happened to him." Astra said. "And it's also like Yuujin said there probably won't be any harm if he tells Haru how he feels about the situation."

"That may be true Astra-san." Hajime said. "But even if Yuujin-san tells Haru-san how he feels about this situation, it probably will make Haru-san feel uncomfortable about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Astra said.

"That may also be true Hajime, but the other thing that Offmon said is also true." Eri said. "Haru values a lot Yuujin's opinion and if Yuujin tells him how he feels, maybe it will make Haru think about the whole thing, and maybe just maybe, he will tell us everything so that way we can all protect him."

"You're right Eri-san, I really want Haru-kun to tell us everything, so that we can protect him." Ai said. "I really don't want Haru-kun to feel bad like how he did when Yuujin-kun disappeared."

"**I'll do that then," Yuujin said softly. He focused back on his law book he was studying for an upcoming quiz but Haru's fearful face drifted in the back of his mind and he grimaced. He hated seeing his best friend look that way. _If I had come a little sooner like Haru asked me to…_ He knew that kind of thought wasn't constructive but he couldn't help himself. Haru was more important than his soccer games. His team-mates had been insisting for one soccer game, but Haru's request should have come first. Haru always came first no matter what.**

**"Yuujin," Offmon's voice was firm. "You're thinking silly thoughts again."**

**Yuujin gaped. How did his Buddy always seem to know what he was thinking even when he never told him? "No, I…" He tried to make some sort of excuse but nothing came to mind and his shoulders hunched a little. "I just feel so bad Offmon. I feel like I failed to protect Haru when I should have been there. I've always tried to be there for him and just the thought that something worse could have happened to him…" He shivered a bit at the thought of that stalker doing worse to Haru.**

"I know how Yuujin feels, I also wouldn't be able to stand to imagine what that guy could have done to Haru, that really is an unpleasant feeling." Eri said with a small shiver running through her body. "But thank god that he didn't do anything worse to Haru, because if he did, I swear that I would give him an explosive punch."

"Yeah, I agree with you Eri, but Yuujin should stop blaming himself for what happened to Haru, because it wasn't his fault and Haru knows that." Astra said. "Yuujin also knows, that Haru knows that he really likes to play soccer and that he doesn't blame him for being late to meet him because of a soccer game. Since Haru always supports everything that we like."

"That's true Astra-san." Hajime said. "I also like that Offmon already knew that Yuujin-san was thinking silly things."

"Well that's normal Hajime-kun." Haru said. "The bond between an AppliDriver and Buddy Appmon can get so strong, to the point that the Buddy Appmon can even know what its AppliDriver is thinking."

That statement from Haru, made everyone, especially Rei nod their heads in agreement, because what Haru had said was true. There were many times that Hackmon surprised Rei by knowing what he was thinking without him even saying anything to Hackmon.

"**But it didn't," Offmon pointed out. "Yuujin, I know it's scary what happened to Haru but you couldn't have known offu. Is spending time wondering what could have happened or blaming yourself for what you could have done really useful? I mean, it's okay to have insecurities, offu. It's natural to feel like you could have done more. When…when we lost you, I felt like I wasn't a good enough Buddy for you." A few tears welled up in his eyes and he slunk down for a few moments, unable to speak.**

**"Offmon, that's not true," Yuujin said immediately and rather insistently, not even registering the rest of his Buddy's comment because he was too focused on the last part. He pulled Offmon close to him. "You're my best friend other than Haru and none of happened was your fault. I love you Offmon," His voice cracked a little bit as he said that. "Please don't feel that way. I love you. You help me so much and you've grown so much stronger too since I've come back."**

"That's right, there's no use in keeping thinking so much about what happened, to the point that it might make you go crazy. Because that won't help Haru at all, it will only make him feel worried about Yuujin." Eri said. "I know that Yuujin is still feeling really insecure with what happened and I don't blame him for feeling that, but he can't let those insecurities take the best out of him."

"I agree with you Eri-san." Ai said. "But now it looks like Offmon-kun is the one that is starting to feel sad and insecure about himself."

"Yeah, I'm totally not feeling it." Astra said.

"Offmon, I know that you have felt in that way before and that it is really hard to feel that." Haru said. "But Yuujin is right, what happened to him is not your fault, it's not anyone's fault, besides Leviathans. You did your best to protect him and everyone else the best that you could and that's what counts."

"Haru…" Offmon said with a small smile on his face and with a few tears peaking at the corner of his eyes. He was feeling really happy because he knew that Haru would always be there for him no matter what. Actually, he knew that it wasn't just Haru that would always be by his side, everyone else would also always be by his side no matter what and he was really grateful and happy for that.

"**You helped me become the best version of myself offu," Offmon said. "Rei told me it's alright to have negative feelings as long as I use them to help make me stronger and don't let them drag me down offu. I wasn't able to be there for you once offu but I won't ever let that happen ever gain I promise. I want to help you, Yuujin. I want to protect you always."**

**Yuujin hugged Offmon even closer. "You do that already, Offmon."**

**Offmon smiled a bit now. "Thank you offu you can do the same for Haru right? Dwelling on the past won't do anything right? But you can use it to help you protect Haru now."**

"Who would have guessed that Rei would give advice to Offmon?" Astra said. "I'm only saying that because we all know that the only ones that Rei usually talks to the most are Haru, Hajime and Hackmon."

"That may be true Tora, but at least we are able to see that Rei is trying his best to get along with everyone." Eri said.

"That's true." Ai said. "What he did for Offmon-kun was really sweet."

"Yeah, Rei helped me a lot by giving me that advice, offu." Offmon said with a smile. "I'm very grateful for that."

"It wasn't much…" Rei said with a blush on his face as he averted his gaze in embarrassment.

**Yuujin's mind came to the realisation that his and Offmon's situations were a lot similar than he had thought. Offmon had struggled with accepting his inability to do something for Yuujin back then but instead of dwelling on what he couldn't do, he focused on what he could do now in the present because he couldn't change the past. A small smile came to his face and he smiled down at his Buddy. "Yeah, I know. It's hard to remember that sometimes but it would be a lot more constructive wouldn't it?"**

**Offmon nodded. "Offu! I'll keep telling you until you can remember it."**

**Yuujin smiled more. "Thank you Offmon."**

"Now that I think about it, Yuujin's right. His and Offmon's situations are really similar, in the sense that both of them feel like they weren't able to protect the persons that are really important to them." Astra said. "In Offmon's case it was when Yuujin was controlled by Leviathan and in Yuujin's case it was when he was under Leviathans control and he hurted Haru and wasn't able to protect him back then and now there's also the fact that he feels like he wasn't able to protect Haru once again because of what happened."

"Yeah, that's true Tora, now lets really hope that Yuujin takes that advice." Eri said. "Because there's really no use to be dwelling that much with what he can't do. He just needs to think about what he can do now to help and support Haru."

"You're right Eri-san. Now that we have finished reading the chapter, I just have to say one thing." Ai said. "It's really nice to see that even after all that happened in the past, Yuujin-kun and Offmon-kun still have a strong bond, in fact, it seems like their bond as grown even stronger."

"I agree with you Ai-chan. It's always really nice to see such a strong bond between an AppliDriver and its Buddy Appmon." Haru said. "Because when such strong bond exists, you feel really great about it." He added and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.


End file.
